Poudre et Soie
by Akroma Daemonius
Summary: Claudine de la Roseraie, Première Comptesse tisserande de Brest, se voit invitée à la cour de Louis XIV, lieux qu'elle rêve de visiter depuis son plus jeune âge. Elle ne s'attendait sûrement pas, à se retrouver au coeur de complots et de manigances dangereuses, qui risquent de déchirer l'entente précaire entre Le Roi Soleil, et son discret frère, Prince de la Lune.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

Aujourd'hui est un jour important pour moi, Claudine De la Roseraie, venant à peine d'arriver à la cour de Versailles. J'y accompagnais mon père en lieu et place de ma mère, celle-ci venant de succomber d'une maladie dont les médecins n'avaient pus trouver cure. Et ce malgré les innombrables saignées qu'elle avait subie chaque semaines, et les diverses éruditions, que charlatant comme honnêtes hommes, avaient bien pus formuler.

Cela avait commencé un beau jour de printemps, les dernières neiges avaient laissées places aux premières fleurs, Mère s'était sentie souffrante au levé du lit. Elle y était restée alitée tout un mois, son état empirant jour après jour. Elle en criait et se tordait parfois comme aux prises avec un démon, rien ne parvenant à la soulager. Nous avions fait venir un prêtre pour l'en exorciser, mais il repartit de chez nous les épaules chargées de son impuissance. Elle se mourrait d'un mal plus vicieux encore, et bientôt, devrait aller rejoindre Dieu et ses anges.

Cela faisait deux mois, qu'elle avait retrouvé nos ancêtres. Père avait été inconsolable, ce pourquoi il me fallut reprendre le titre et la fonction de Mère, afin d'éviter à notre marché de sombrer. Nous étions tout deux à la tête d'un petit atelier où nous apprêtions la majorité des bonnes gens de Brest, et parfois même celles de la Cour. Nous filions toutes sortes de matières qui venaient de l'autre bout du monde, comme de la Soie d'Inde, de Chine ou de Perse, du Cotton d'Amérique ou de Grèce, du Satin et du Velours Italien… La rumeur courait que certaines de nos plus fines chausses étaient tissées de fils de Lune, et nos plus rutilantes robes cousues en fils Solaire.

Rien n'était plus faux, pour sûr, mais notre réputation ne s'en portait que mieux. C'est donc en la qualité de premier Comte et Comtesse tisserand de Brest que Louis 14ème du nom nous avait fait mandés à sa Cour.

Deux officiers étaient venus nous porter le message Royal, et avaient euent pour ordre de nous escorter ensuite, le Roi se portant garant de notre sécurité. Père avait longuement tergiversé, cependant, l'idée de laisser se reposer le fantôme de Mère, qui hantait encore les mûrs de notre humble demeure, fini par le convaincre. Quant à moi, rien n'aurait pus me faire plus plaisir que de partir à la découverte de l'univers fascinant que représentait pour moi Versailles et ses jardins dont la splendeur était vantées jusqu'à notre porte.

Aujourd'hui était donc, mon premier jour à la cour. Le voyage avait duré longtemps, mais toute la fatigue qu'il put me causer fut vite oubliée alors que notre voiture avançait à vive allure dans la forêt alentour. J'entendis le cocher prévenir l'un des gardes de notre arrivée imminente aux abords des grilles du château, faisant s'élever mon cœur du fond de ma poitrine. Mon père ne semblait pas plus nerveux que d'ordinaire, cependant, il ne put se retenir de remettre en ordre ses cheveux poivre et sel une énième fois, m'arrachant un sourire que je camouflais au derrière de mon éventail en dentelle. Il n'était vraiment pas convenable qu'une jeune femme de 23 ans se moquasse ainsi de son Père si ouvertement.

Moi même, j'ignorais si ma coiffe et ma toilette conviendraient aux apparats habituels des nobles vivant en ces lieux. Père m'avait conseillé de m'apprêter de récents atours, d'un bleu pâle rivalisant avec la clarté aérienne de cet après-midi radieux, surfilée de fils d'or. Il s'agissait de la dernière robe qu'il avait confectionnée pour Mère, que j'avais dus raccourcir à ma taille. J'y avais rajouté ma touche personnelle, amoureuse comme je l'étais de la fine dentelle de Belgique blanche, qui comme quelques nuages, venaient compléter mon tableau céleste.

J'avais lu que les femmes de la Cour arboraient toutes d'élégants et sophistiqués chignons, où elles accrochaient perles et tresses savamment entrelacées. J'avais donc passée des heures à coiffer mes longs cheveux brun dont je détestais la couleur, qui n'éveillait en moi que les reflets de la boue sur de l'écorce. Mon chignon me semblait trop imposant et rudimentaire, bien que je sois assez fière de mes deux longues mèches laissées libre qui m'arrivaient aux reins.

Remarquant sans aucun doute mon trouble intérieur, Père me complimenta sur mon allure, ce qui m'échauffa les pommettes de plaisir. Père avait toujours été avare flatterie, si bien que ses mots me firent plus de bien que venant de n'importe quelle autre personne.

Je promenais mon regard par la fenêtre, perdu au loin, et discernais une grande ouverture dans la forêt, menant à une immense cour de terre et de graviers blancs. Ma nervosité laissa place à l'excitation, je pouvais presque me voir me pavaner dans les jardins verdoyants du palace.

Après quelques mots échangés aux gardes chasses, et aux douaniers, le grand portail en fer forgé blanc et or s'ouvrir. La voiture reprit sa course folle, un des coursiers renâclant bruyamment de fatigue. Je retins un glapissement de joie, m'éventant de plus belle ce qui arracha à Père un sourire désabusé, alors qu'il levait les yeux au ciel.

Enfin, nous nous arrêtâmes pour de bon, le cocher descendit de la voiture puis vint nous ouvrir la portière. Une main se tendit pour m'aider à sortir à mon tour, que je restais à regarder un instant, confuse, jusqu'à ce que Père se racle discrètement la gorge. Le soleil était tellement éblouissant que je n'arrivais pas même à percevoir le visage de la personne qui se trouvait à ma gauche.

Je fini par accepter cette main aux longs doigts fins couverts de bagues, m'étonnant de la douceur de cette peau pourtant masculine, avant de poser mon premier pas sur ce sol encore inconnu. Je me sentis l'âme d'une exploratrice découvrant une nouvelle terre, un nouveau peuple.

Alors que mes yeux s'habituaient à la lumière inondant les alentours, je pus détailler, enfin, celui qui me tenait encore à bout de bras. Il était de taille moyenne, les cheveux d'un châtain tellement brillant que le soleil le paraît d'un lustre velouté que je n'avais jamais pus observer. Son regard d'un bleu gris clair était accueillant, souriant, céleste. Ses joues étaient poudrées aussi finement que le seraient celles d'une femme, faisant ressortir la couleur pâle de ses lèvres et de sa fine moustache.

Vêtu avec opulence, sa veste bleu marine se couvrait d'enluminures d'or, une écharpe rouge de velours frangé d'or la refermait. Son jabot couvert de fines broderies anglaises qui lui entourait le menton était du même blanc immaculé que ses chausses. Ses souliers d'une coupe à la dernière mode, dorés comme l'astre diurne, complétaient sa tenue de véritable Seigneur.

Après avoir tiré la révérence au Roi (car c'était bien lui), je pris la liberté d'observer en silence chaque couture de ses habits, découvrant au premier coup d'œil qu'il ne portait pas du vulgaire coton d'Asie, mais plutôt une popeline Égyptienne délicate et résistante. Un matériau rare, coûteux, mais prisée pour son satiné délicat.

Une fois encore, ce fut Père qui me tira de mes observations, me présentant de sa voix grave à notre Roi. Ce dernier reporta de nouveau le regard sur moi, cette fois-ci brillant d'une lueur qui m'était quasi étrangère. Je me gardais bien de répondre à son sourire aussi franchement que lui, mais l'impression qu'il me laissa éveilla une vielle gêne en moi, que je ne ressentais qu'occasionnellement.

La dernière fois, cela avait été un soir où je devais déposer une précieuse commande chez un client une fois la nuit tombée. Celui-ci, complètement ivre m'avait lorgné comme si je me trouvais être une gourgandine de bas étage, et cela m'avait ébranlée d'un dégoût profond. Bien que je ne me sois jamais donnée à un homme (aucun n'avait pus me convaincre de lui offrir une telle faveur), je n'étais pas ignorante de la chose. Alors, quand ce même reflet dangereux germa dans les pupilles du Roi, je ne pus que balayer le reste de la Cour à la recherche d'un échappatoire.

La suite du Roi s'attroupait sur un atrium en marbre noir et blanc, au dessous d'un bâtiment dont la magnificence et la grandeur ne devait avoir d'égal que l'ego du maître des lieux. Quelques femmes soupiraient et coquetaient dans une effusion de parfums entêtants et d'éventails de dentelles, leur jalousie transcendant de leur attention somme toute mesquine à mon égard.

Père échangea quelque mots courtois avec le monarque dont la voix douce me sembla caressante comme le serrait le sifflement d'un serpent. Puis avec un grand geste gracieux Sa Majesté fit volte face et reparti vers l'entrée vitrée de son domaine, ne m'accordant plus aucune attention, si bien que je crus avoir rêvé cet instant malaisé entre lui et moi.

La procession de nobles le suivi sagement comme le ferait un troupeau de brebis, bientôt rattrapé par Père dont l'ordre lui avait été donné de prendre sur l'instant les mesures du Roi. Je demeurais donc en retrait, les regardant disparaître en quelques doux bruissements de tissus. Une fois seule, le désespoir vint me cueillir avec une telle fougue que je ne pus que pousser un profond soupir. Cette arrivée n'était pas de celles que j'avais espéré, mais je fini une nouvelle fois par me ressaisir et me tourner vers le cocher qui descendait nos lourdes malles emplis de nos matériaux professionnels, et nos effets personnels. J'eus la désagréable surprise de constater que ma valisette avait été en partie déchirée par une branche sur le chemin, manquant de révéler son contenu à tout œil indiscret.

Je la collais contre moi, me dirigeant finalement moi aussi vers l'entrée du château, refrénant mon adoration pour les merveilles qui se pressaient à mes prunelles. Mes souliers claquaient élégamment sur le parquet, alors que je flânais le nez en l'air.

Je demandais mon chemin à une servante qui me mena jusqu'au couloir où seul mes appartements attenaient. Elle m'abandonna là, sans un mot, disparaissant comme un songe au petit matin. Trop pressée de découvrir cette modeste chambrée comme l'avait décrite la servante (qui devait pourtant être bien plus spacieuse que celle que je possédais dans notre humble masure familiale), je me précipitais sans trop prendre garde, vers la porte en partie intégrée à la tapisserie. Si bien que je me heurtais contre quelque chose ou quelqu'un sans aucun préambule, avec une effusion de tissus que vomissait ma valisette définitivement hors service.

La confusion plus que la douleur m'empourpra les joues alors que je me répandais en excuses, honteuse. Sans oser relever le regard vers la personne que j'avais vraisemblablement bousculée, je me mis a ramasser mes mouchoirs brodés, et tissés à la main, à la va vite, de plus en plus consciente du regard scrutateur qui pesait sur mes épaules.

Une longue main aux doigts tout aussi fins et longs que ceux du Roi, mais couverts de bagues d'or blanc et de saphirs s'aggripèrent à quelques pièces de tissus.

« -Oh non, laissez je vous en prie, je suis vraiment confuse !

-Ne craignez rien, c'est de ma faute si vous gisez sur le sol comme une souillon. »

La voix de l'homme était douce, dénuée de faux charmes et de luxure comme l'avait été celle du Roi, légèrement plus légère aussi. Pourtant, le timbre avait quelque chose de semblable, un accent peut-être, je n'aurais su le dire.

Enfin, je me décidais à relever le regard, lentement, craignant un peu la personne que je trouverais face à moi. Je vis d'abord des souliers magnifiquement ouvragés, bien plus soignés que ceux de sa Majesté, mais d'un argenté léger. Puis des chausses en cotonnades grises marsouin habillant ses fines et graciles chevilles. Le haut de ses cuisses était couvert d'un léger pantalon bouffant du même gris que ses chausses. Sa veste en popeline avait la même coupe que celle du roi, mais d'un noir élégant éclairé d'enluminures complexes en fil d'argent. Je pris sur moi pour continuer à remonter le menton.

Quelques mèches d'un brun luisant et soyeux comme de l'onyx liquide ondoyant gracieusement sur ce torse androgyne mais puissant, me guidèrent sur un visage que je n'oublierais jamais. Fin, poupon, d'une pâleur de porcelaine. Ses pommettes elles aussi poudrées avec légèreté, étaient frugalement rosie par son embarras. Ses fines lèvres se teintaient de la même nuance que les pétales d'un bouton de rose dans les lueurs de l'aube. Ses yeux, d'une pureté angevine se teintaient d'un bleu céleste, parsemé de petites paillettes bleu marine. Les mêmes que dans celles du Roi, mais les iris de cet homme étaient plus douces, parfaites.

« -Serais-ce… de la soie de Perse ?

Sa remarque m'ôta de mes réflexions, et me tira un sourire surpris.

-Oui, en effet. J'aime travailler cette matière, répondis-je, ébahie.

-Laissez moi vous aider à vous relever…

Il me releva en effet, arrachant un soupir à mon cœur de jeune femme alors que sa peau rencontrait la mienne.

-Merci, le remerciais-je de nouveau, rougissante. Je suis Claudine de La Roseraie, me présentais-je ensuite en faisant une révérence que je voulais parfaite.

-Je vous en prie. Philippe d'Orléans, enchanté, se pencha t-il gracieusement à son tour.

-C'est moi, murmurais-je en réalisant trop tard de l'impertinence de mes propos.

Il sourit de nouveau, je baissais le regard, les pommettes en feu.

-Vous êtes la fille du tisserand ? S'enquit-il sans en prendre ombrage.

-Sa fille, son apprentie, et son associée, cafouillais-je, toujours confuse.

-Vraiment ?! Oh, alors vous travaillez vraiment la soie ?

Sa surprise innocente m'emplis d'une douce joie, j'aurais payé cher pour que cette rencontre fracassante et fortuite dans ce couloir ne cesse jamais. Il ne se séparait toujours pas, par ailleurs, de mon mouchoir de soie brodé de l'initiale de Mère : Primerose.

-Bien sûr ! Je pourrais aisément vous faire une pièce comme celle-ci, si vous le désirez… fis-je en lui montrant le petit morceau de tissus gris qu'il caressait machinalement du pouce.

Son regard passa rapidement de ce dernier à ma main encore tendue, un sourcil froncé, sa bouche tordue en une moue amusée qui me fit comprendre que j'avais encore eu un comportement qui ne seyait guère a une Comtesse de la cour.

-C'est un des derniers vestiges de feu ma Mère, m'expliquais-je, peu encline à perdre ses bonnes grâces. Mais, s'il vous plaît, prenez le, la lettrine n'est pas des plus féminine, et saurait vous convenir également.

-Pourquoi me l'offririez vous compte tenu de l'importance qu'il a à vos yeux ? Est-ce en toute connaissance de mon statut ? Fronça t-il des sourcils, un instant déstabilisé.

-Votre statut ? Répétais-je, pertinemment consciente qu'une Dame de la Cour ne devait pas répondre à une question par une autre.

-Vous ignorez qui je suis ?

Cette fois, son visage s'illumina d'un sourire plus sincère. J'étais de plus en plus confuse.

-Vous êtes Philippe d'Orléans, comme vous me l'avez dit vous même, répondis-je ensuite sans trop savoir sur quel pied danser.

-Oui, c'est exact, mais ici, je ne suis pas connu comme tel. Je suis connu comme le frère du Roi.

Mon cœur loupa un battement, descendant encore et encore jusque dans le creux de mes entrailles. Je m'étais montrée si peu présentable face à cet homme.

-Je vous prie de m'excuser mon Seigneur, je me suis montrée bien trop…

-Vous étiez parfaite. Ne gâchez pas cet instant, je préférerais en réalité que bien plus de personnes soient ainsi à mon égard. Je serais ravi que vous me fassiez un exemplaire comme celui-ci, mais surtout gardez-le. Je connais la souffrance que l'on ressent lorsque l'on perd sa mère. J'aurais aimé, moi aussi, pouvoir garder un objet lui aillant appartenu.

Il prit l'une de mes mains dans la sienne pour y déposer le tissus qui ne m'en sembla que plus doux. Il voulu s'en aller, mais je retins sa main.

-Je sais que cela n'est pas convenable, j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur, mais… en mémoire de nos mères, je souhaite vous l'offrir.

Il sourit encore, le porta à son visage pour en humer mon parfum qui s'y accrochait sans doute encore, me fixant de son regard que j'avais parfaitement assimilé à celui du Roi. Inconsciemment, sans même le savoir, j'avais sus reconnaître son lien de fraternité royal. Puis de son autre main, il prit la mienne pour y déposer un petit baiser, qui dura selon moi, un tantinet plus longtemps qu'il n'en était de coutume. Mes humeurs en furent bousculées, mais je tins à les garder dissimulées.

-Merci, nous nous reverrons sans nul doute très bientôt. »

Il disparut ensuite, comme une ombre silencieuse, me laissant le cœur battant la chamade au pied de ma porte.

Il me fallut un léger moment pour reprendre mes esprits et enfin découvrir ce qui allait devenir mon refuge durant les prochains mois. La chambrée était bien plus spacieuse que celle que j'occupais auparavant, comme je me l'imaginais, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé trouver tant de splendeur dans les draperies et les teintures qui recouvraient les murs de couleurs rose pastel (qui ne manqua pas de me rappeler les cieux crépusculaires). De délicats motifs argentés les paraient d'une lumière liquide des plus ravissantes sur laquelle flambait l'éclat du soleil, et où danserait celui des bougies à la nuit tombée.

Un grand lit à baldaquin en sureau, comblait une infime partie de l'espace par sa magnificence boisée. Jamais de ma vie, je n'avais pus observer plus fin travail d'orfèvre que sur la tête de lit ornée d'un grand cygne aux ailes déployées royalement. Ou bien sur les colonnes torsadées qui s'élevaient jusqu'au plafond, faisant retomber en une cascade soyeuse de lourds rideaux de soie jusqu'au sol, d'un gris aussi clair que le plumage d'une colombe. Il m'avait été installé une grande table d'atelier en chêne, aux spirales appréciables, bien que moins travaillées que sur la commode et le buffet dans lesquelles je pourrai aisément y faire tenir tant mes affaires personnelles, que mon matériel et mes imposants rouleaux de tissus.

Toujours fascinée par ces décors qui me firent sentir comme une princesse, je caressais du bout des doigts le bois poli par l'usure de la tablée aux abords couverts de dorures qui s'écaillaient par endroit. J'étais définitivement sous le charme de Versailles.

Quelques coups secs à ma porte me tirèrent un soubresaut de surprise, mais ce n'était que le cocher qui venait déposer mes effets à mes appartements. Je le remerciais avec gratitude, désolée de le voir s'essuyer le front de sa manche, suant sous le poids colossal de mon gros coffre de voyage. Je profitais enfin de la solitude qui m'était offerte pour m'installer, déposant en premier, le précieux cadre où j'avais enfermé la gravure qui avait été faite de Mère des années auparavant.

La suite de la soirée se déroula pour le mieux, Père et moi fûmes invités à la tablée du Roi. Ce dernier se montra fort agréable et conciliant, il assura à mon Père qu'il lui fournirait tout ce dont nous aurions besoin. Philippe ne m'adressa qu'un regard amical en début de dîner, bien que je jurais l'avoir vu agiter mon mouchoir à son nez.

Le faste du repas m'enchanta : les sons des musiciens qui s'évertuaient à nous distraire, les lumières d'or qui nous inondaient depuis les lustres, l'explosion des saveurs qui me fascinaient le palais, les pompeux parfums fruités et musqués qui s'entremêlaient… Je n'aurais jamais pus imaginer à quel point tout était exquis ici. Ce que j'avais entendu des racontars et ce que j'avais lu dans divers documents, n'auraient sus rendre justice à toutes ses merveilles qui comblaient le moindre de mes sens.

Malheureusement, le voyage, les émotions et cette agitation inhabituelle eurent raison de moi, et bientôt la tête me tourna. Si je n'y accordais qu'une brève attention, occupée à écouter les discussions qui allaient bon train à propos des projets du Roi, je fini par me rendre à l'évidence qu'il était préférable pour moi de me retirer lorsque je n'arrivais plus à percevoir distinctement mon assiette, pourtant posée devant moi et d'un or rutilant. Aussi, il me fallut m'excuser, et me faire porter pâle, sous le regard inquiet de sa Majesté et de ses conseillers qui m'avaient enchantés un peu plus tôt de leurs visions d'avenir.

Je rassurais mon père, en l'implorant de rester à la tablée, peu désireuse de le priver d'un de ses rêves les plus chers, puis m'inclinais de mon mieux devant Sa Majesté avant de sortir de la grande salle de réception. Je remontais les divers escaliers de marbre avec quelques difficultés, pour enfin retrouver avec reconnaissance le calme de mon repaire luxueux. Épuisée au-delà de ce que j'aurais pus le penser, je me laissais tomber sur le lit qui me recueillit avec une mollesse délectable. La tête entre les bras, je refis le compte de la journée, puis, comme il m'arrivait parfois de le faire lorsque je me trouvais troublée, je me saisi du petit portrait de Mère pour tout lui raconter. Je trouvais toujours le réconfort et la force dont j'avais besoin dans le reflet de ses yeux d'encre.

Peu à peu, mes vertiges me quittèrent, me laissant si alanguie que je fini par m'endormir, encore vêtue, sur ma couche qui me semblait royale.

Un léger son me tira de mes songes, alors qu'il devait être peu après minuit, si léger que je jurais l'avoir rêvé, mais je tendis cependant l'oreille, attentive. Mais rien que le profond silence environnant répondis à mes interrogations, si bien que je m'apprêtais à replonger dans le sommeil bienfaiteur. Pourtant, un nouveau bruit se fit entendre, comme un pas feutré.

Je souris, puis feignis de dormir profondément, il s'agissait sans aucun doute de mon Père venu vérifier que je me portais bien.

Le lit s'affaissa légèrement sous le poids de ce dernier quand il s'assit à son bord, mais je ne bougeais pas. La lueur d'une bougie voleta jusqu'à la table de chevet, puis sa main fraîche se posa sur mon front. Je ne retins pas un nouveau sourire, quand un doute me frappa alors que cette main s'éloignait de ma peau pour mieux aller déloger le cadre que je serrais toujours contre détail vint me titiller l'esprit : le parfum qui exaltait des vêtements de propriétaire de cette main ne semblait pas appartenir à mon Père... Je mit cela sur le compte de mon endormissement, peu encline à m'affoler, surtout que la main se posait à présent sur ma joue.

Cette fois, je fronçais des sourcils. La froide morsure d'une bague me fit comprendre que je n'étais pas en présence de mon Père, mais de quelqu'un d'autre qui me trouvait là dans une bien fâcheuse posture. Il n'était pas bienséant d'une Dame de la Cour qu'elle s'endormît de manière si disgracieuse et encore vêtue, comme le ferait une gaupe après sa dure journée de labeur. Si jamais cela arrivait aux oreilles Royales, mon Père risquait d'avoir de gros ennuis, et je ne désirais pas lui construire une réputation de rustre rural mal éduqué.

Sur le coup de la panique mesurée qui germait en moi, je me redressais vivement en repoussant la main d'un grand geste, les yeux grands ouverts.

Quelle stupéfaction vint se peindre sur mes traits lorsque je reconnu la personne qui se trouvait à mon opposé. Sa chevelure brune, son regard bleu, ce sourire reconnaissable entre milles… Je déglutis, le cœur tambourinant au creux de mes tempes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

« -N'ayez crainte, je voulais simplement m'assurer que vous n'étiez pas souffrante, me rassura t-il en levant ses mains pour mieux appuyer ses dires.

Il se releva lentement, comme pour ne pas m'effrayer d'avantage alors que je demeurais silencieuse à le toiser, la paume tressautant sous les assauts hystériques de mon cœur. Parfaitement immobile, son regard ne se séparait pas du miens, de même que son étrange sourire qui ne fuyait pas son visage.

-Je vous assure que vous n'avez aucune raison de me craindre.

Comment croire l'homme qui venait de s'introduire dans ma chambre, seulement vêtu d'une chemise à peine lacée, de son pantalon bouffant noir, et ce, avec la discrétion d'un chat sauvage ?

-Pardonnez ma surprise Votre Majesté, je m'attendais à ce que ce soit mon Père qui vienne à moi, me ressaisis-je une fois mon second souffle trouvé. Seigneur ! Je vous prie de pardonner mon emportement… Je n'aurais pas dus vous repousser si violemment, je suis vraiment confuse… Rougis-je de honte en me souvenant de la façon dont j'avais rejeté sa main un peu plus tôt.

Je ressentis le brusque besoin de me donner une baffe, et je me jurais d'y remédier une fois seule pour de bon.

-Ce n'est rien, balaya t-il mes excuses d'un léger signe de tête. Vous semblez vous porter mieux qu'un peu plus tôt. Puis-je ? S'enquit le monarque en désignant le bord du lit. »

Surprise, tant par l'originalité de la situation que par l'intention qu'il ne désirait me dévoiler sur l'instant, je demeurais une nouvelle fois coite. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'un Roi demandant la permission à un de ses sujets s'il pouvait ou non faire ce qu'il désirait. De même que j'ignorais ce que l'Étiquette recommandait pour une visite Royale nocturne. Je savais simplement que de tout temps, je devais exaucer les vœux les plus chers de Sa Majesté afin de ne pas le troubler, et de ne pas interférer sur l'avenir du pays.

Comme il semblait toujours attendre mon consentement, j'inclinais rapidement le menton, encore trop bouleversée pour parvenir à rassembler mes mots.

Avec milles précautions, il s'assit de nouveau délicatement sur le bout du lit, puis me fit signe de le rejoindre, comme je continuais de le jauger depuis l'autre bout de la couche, droite comme un soldat. Bien que cela ne me sembla absolument pas raisonnable, je fini par obtempérer, la curiosité que sa visite éveillait en moi, prévalant sur ma raison. Je m'assis à mon tour à ses côtés sur lit, tout en gardant une distance que les conventions sociales décrivaient de respectueuse, puis j'attendis qu'il n'entame la discussion. Son regard ne cessait de me détailler, inlassablement, m'empourprant les pommettes de gêne.

Après un long silence que je trouvais des plus embarrassant, je pris le parti de prendre les devants, toujours ignorante de ce qu'il me fallait faire dans ce genre de situation, qui de toute évidence, sortait de ce que l'Étiquette prévoyait.

« -Que puis-je faire pour vous, Votre Majesté ?

-Nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de nous entretenir depuis votre arrivée. Hors, il se trouve qu'en plus d'être la fille de votre père, vous êtes également son apprentie. C'est exact ? Me demanda t-il avec un sourire enjôleur que je devinais de factice.

-Oui, Votre Majesté. Je suis son apprentie et son associée, ne puis-je m'empêcher de rajouter, piquée sur le vif.

Je détestais que tous délaissent mon association professionnelle, comme s'il était déraisonnable ou impensable pour une femme de prendre la suite de son Père.

-Si j'ai déjà pus voir maintes créations de votre père, je n'ai jamais eu l'opportunité de découvrir l'une des vôtres. J'ai conscience qu'il se fait tard, mais je suis intrigué, continua le Roi sans rendre compte de mon agacement intérieur.

-C'est que, je serais ravie d'exaucer votre souhait, mais j'ignore ce que vous aimeriez que je vous montre.

-Le dernier de vos travaux. S'il vous plaît, ajouta t-il ensuite aimablement. »

Je songeais rapidement a celui-ci une robe de bal masqué, que je m'étais cousue pour la faire ressembler à un oiseau de feu. Je l'avais heureusement emportée avec moi, dans le cas où nous aurions à assister, Père et moi, a cette sorte de festivité. Je l'avais rangée dans le buffet capricieux qui me servait à présent à entreposer tout mes projets terminés.

Je me faufilais donc en silence auprès de celui-ci, appréciant sous mon pas discret, la douce et chaude caresse du parquet. L'esprit torturé par une nuée de questions, je tentais d'ouvrir une première fois les doubles portes de bois sculpté, en vain. Il avait tant travaillé que le meuble peinait à s'ouvrir, malgré la force que j'exerçais sur la poignée de laiton.

Mon sommeil troublé et mes vertiges passés m'avaient définitivement volés toute ma dignité, et ce, juste sous le nez de Sa Majesté. Cependant, je me refusais d'abandonner, il me fallait à tout prix lui prouver ma valeur de créatrice, et le talent professoral de mon Père.

Je sentis le Roi se rapprocher, aussi je me reculais avec un air d'excuse, plus rouge à présent que cette fameuse robe que je ne parviendrais décidément pas à lui montrer. Il ne lui fallut pas user de sa force trop longtemps avant de parvenir à déloger la porte que j'aurais jurée de bloquée définitivement. Je ne m'en sentie que plus honteuse et grommelais intérieurement contre moi-même.

« -Cela arrive à tous, vous étiez malade il y à encore peu. Maintenant, montrez moi.

-Oui, Votre Majesté.

Sans oser le regarder dans les yeux, je me glissais entre lui et la porte, farfouillant entre les divers taffetas de tissus de toutes les couleurs afin de dénicher ma merveille.

-Ah ! La voilà ! M'exclamais-je avec joie une fois mes doigts aillant trouvés le satin d'un pourpre flamboyant.

Dans un grand mouvement, je l'attirais à moi et la fit tournoyer devant le regard attentif du Roi.

-Dîtes m'en plus à propos de cette robe. Ne faîtes-vous que des toilettes féminines ?

-Eh bien, Père refuse que je m'occupas des projets masculins, car il estime qu'un jeune femme n'a pas à toucher de ses doigts un homme. En réalité, c'est simplement parce que Brest n'est pas empli de tant de gentilhomme que votre Cour, Votre Majesté, lui souris-je, appréciant de pouvoir parler de mon métier avec mon habituelle passion. Aussi, je ne m'attache qu'aux clientes.

-Votre Père est un homme fort avisé, sourit le Roi, une étincelle amusée brillant dans ses pupilles. Si j'avais une fille aussi jolie et talentueuse que vous, je craindrais moi aussi pour sa vertu.

-Ma vertu se porte pour le mieux, Votre Majesté, ne puis-je m'empêcher de répondre avec aplomb, avant de changer de sujet. Celles-ci, est un projet personnel que j'ai dressée en songeant à tout ce que l'on m'avait raconté des merveilles de Versailles.

-Et que vous a t-on raconté sur Versailles ? Me coupa t-il de nouveau en me regardant me débattre avec le tissus pour le rendre présentable.

-J'en rêvais chaque fois que notre baronnet revenait de ses voyages, aussi, je me passionnais pour les réceptions de la Cour qu'il me décrivait avec tant d'amour et d'adoration ! Je lui demandais des tas de descriptions sur les bals masqués. Aussi, je me suis imaginée une robe digne de Versailles et de Votre Majesté. Elle est faite pour représenter un Phoenix. »

Je déployais le lourd tissus pour lui montrer les diverses coutures, les broderies jaunes et oranges surfilées d'or représentant des flammes en dentelle. Les superpositions de tulles et de satin qui singeaient des milliers de petites plumes s'embrasant, les différents jupons qui s'évasaient jusqu'à prendre les contours d'une traîne plumeuse… Tout ce travail qui m'avait demandé six longs mois de préparation, et un autre d'assemblage. Mais il me semblait perplexe et peu investit dans ma passion, aussi, peu à peu, je perdis de ma verve, craignant de l'avoir déçu.

Bien vite, il se rendit compte de mon trouble, pour se remettre à sourire posément.

« -Pardonnez-moi, c'est simplement, que je ne comprends pas de quel animal vous parlez.

-Votre Majesté ignore ce qu'est un phœnix ? Haussai-je les sourcils, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans ma poitrine.

Je craignais qu'il ne s'offense, mais il se contenta de nier, tout en faisant l'effort de caresser du bout des doigts la robe lourde que je gardais toujours entre mes mains.

-Le mot ne m'est pas étranger, mais je ne sais plus à quoi l'assimiler.

-Il s'agit d'un animal légendaire au plumage de feu qui s'embrase lorsqu'il atteint la fin de sa vie, pour mieux renaître de ses cendres. Cet animal ne meurt jamais vraiment.

-Ce pourquoi vous y avez mis tant de plumes de feu... Eh bien, soyez rassurée, cela convient parfaitement à ma Cour. Je salut votre ingéniosité, et votre savoir faire Comtesse.

-Je vous remercie, Votre Majesté, rougis-je timidement, rassurée et non peu fière.

-Auriez-vous d'autres projet de la sorte en tête ?

-Eh bien… J'avais songé aux Kitsune. J'ai lu dans une encyclopédie du monde qu'il s'agissait d'un renard qui porte chance au Japon, de par ses neuf queues. Mais la fourrure de bonne qualité est difficile à obtenir, surtout que seule la fourrure blanche conviendrait à cette confection… réfléchis-je à voix haute.

-Vous me semblez fort instruite, sourit-il.

-J'aime à dévorer les livres, lorsque je ne travaille pas, Votre Majesté.

-Intéressant. Si je m'assurais que vous ne manquiez d'aucun matériau, la feriez-vous ?

Surprise, je crus premièrement à une farce, mais son fasciés n'exprimait rien d'autre qu'intérêt poli et curiosité.

-Si c'est là, l'un de vos souhaits, j'en serais ravie, Votre Majesté, bredouillais-je en m'inclinant maladroitement.

-J'en serai le premier ravi. J'ai très hâte de travailler avec vous, s'approcha t-il pour venir me libérer du poids de la robe.

Ses doigts s'accrochèrent un traître instant aux miens et j'aurais pus croire à un accident, si je n'avais pas perçus son sourire en coin, qui éveilla une fois encore en moi, un sentiment de danger.

Le Roi s'éloigna de moi, pour aller pendre la robe à sa place initiale, puis laissa les portes entrouvertes. Puis, il reprit son chandelier sur la table de nuit, alluma la petite bougie que je gardais à mon côté en prévision de mes futures lectures nocturnes, puis fit volte face.

-Je vais vous laisser à présent, passez une bonne nuit, finit-il par prendre congé, me vrillant toujours de son regard mystérieux. »

Il m'abandonna ainsi, alors que je m'inclinais, pantoise, le souffle coupé. Sa main avait frôlé ma joue pour remettre une mèche qui s'était échappée de ma coiffe, lorsqu'il m'avait souhaité la bonne nuit. La porte se referma derrière son pas fantomatique, sans un bruit. Me sentant libérée, je me rappelais enfin comment respirer, pour mieux pousser un long soupir. Sa présence m'avait incroyablement crispée, je me sentais tellement troublée ! Je ne cessais de me questionner sur la nature de son intérêt pour mon travail, puisqu'il n'y avait pas porté de réelle attention. Il m'avait fixé de son regard étrange qui ne manquait pas de me rendre mal à l'aise, ses doigts ne se promenant sur le tissus seulement par convenance.

Je soupirais à nouveau, rechignant à fermer la portière facétieuse, puis me remis au lit. Encore perturbée par cette scène, je plongeais mon visage entre mes mains, puis me collais une baffe comme je me l'étais promise.

Le reste de la nuit ne fut pas de tout repos, la visite nocturne de Sa Majesté couplée aux vertiges de cette soirée m'aillant bouleversée plus que je ne me l'imaginais, je ne cessais de m'éveiller sans raison. Chaque fois je craignais qu'il ne se trouvât dans la chambre, dans un coin d'ombre, à m'observer, comme le ferait une créature se nourrissant de rêves et de cauchemars. Aussi, je fus infiniment reconnaissante au soleil de venir dissiper peu à peu mes troubles de ses chauds rayons.

Aillant renoncée à dormir véritablement depuis la mi nuit, j'avais observée sa lente ascension depuis ma fenêtre. Comme l'aurait fait un peintre, j'avais gravé dans ma mémoire chaque nuance de pourpre, de rose, de bleu et de doré s'ébattant dans un ciel résolument sombre. La lumière eut tôt fait de vaincre ses ténèbres, et je me dis en fort intérieur, que je devais y voir un encouragement.

Je savais depuis le départ que ma nouvelle vie ne serait pas de tout repos et que je m'exposerais à bien plus dangereux que quelques rustres alcoolisés. Bien que jamais je n'aurais pus imaginer l'impact que ce premier jour aurait sur moi.

Cependant, je me devais de garder espoir, tant pour Père que pour moi : chaque jour était nouveau, chaque matin le soleil se levait pour éclairer les ombres. Et je me trouvais à la Cour du Roi Soleil. Il n'y avait pas meilleurs endroit pour renaître comme un phœnix.

Peu avant que le ciel ne se colore uniquement de bleu clair, Père entra en trombe dans la chambre, dans une agitation que je ne le lui reconnaissait pas. Sans même me souhaiter le bon jour ou bien s'enquérir de mon état, il se mit à déambuler de long en large en me racontant à toute vitesse ce que j'avais manqué la veille au soir.

D'après lui, Monsieur* Philippe avait semblé des plus concernés par mon départ précipité du banquet. Il avait été si indiscret que même son Mignon avait semblé jaloux, permettant ainsi à Père de remarquer le mouchoir de Mère entre ses mains.

Il me demanda une explication que je n'eus pas même le temps de commencer, puisqu'il se mettait déjà en tête de me raconter le rêve qui l'avait tiré du sommeil tôt ce matin.

« -Oh ma Claudine, tout était parfait ! Nous prospérions, toi et moi, et tout les bons partis de Versailles se pressaient à nos portes pour obtenir de moi le costume parfait. Tu n'étais pas en reste ma Fille, car chacun bataillait pour un seul de tes mots, les demandes en mariages pleuvaient, et tous étaient plus beaux et plus riches les uns des autres. Je finissais par te marier à un Duc…. Tu te rends compte ?! Un Duc !

-Oui Père, je m'en rends compte. Quel magnifique rêve avez vous fait, souris-je avec clémence.

-Je serais l'homme le plus heureux sur Terre !

-Mais que faites-vous donc des sentiments, mon bon Père ? Vous savez la promesse que j'ai faite à ma Mère, je préférerais souffrir milles morts plutôt que de trahir ses dernières volontés.

-Ah Claudine, tu me tue à être si raisonnablement sentimentale… Mais tu as raison. Qui sait, peut-être auras-tu l'honneur de devenir une favorite du Roi et …

-Père ! M'exclamais-je cette fois, outrée. Quel honneur peut-il bien y avoir a offrir son corps et son âme entier à un homme que je devrais partager de toute pièce, sans jamais ne pouvoir toucher son cœur pour autant ?! Mes faveurs ne sont pas a vendre pour quelques attentions ! »

Je croisais les bras sur ma poitrine, les sourcils froncés. Décidément, je ne comprenais rien aux hommes…

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

 _* « Monsieur » est le titre que l'on donnait anciennement au frère cadet du Roi._

 _Je souhaiterai à présent remercier Eilume-verte-feuille et RoseBlagden pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir. J'espère que la petite suite que je vous propose vous plaira tout autant que le premier chapitre, et qu'il en sera de même pour tout le reste de la fiction._

 _Sachez en tout les cas, que cela me motive beaucoup à continuer d'écrire ! Merci à vous, et à très bientôt pour la suite !_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

Père s'excusa après ça, et me demanda de me rendre présentable pour le déjeuner. Ma mauvaise humeur qui m'avait prise avec son discours éhonté, disparut aussi vite qu'elle m'était venue. Nous avions toujours eu coutume de délaisser le petit déjeuner au profit du travail, pour ainsi mieux nous retrouver pour le repas du midi. Aussi, je profitais de mon temps libre avant celui-ci, pour aller me prélasser dans les bains réservés aux femmes de la Cour.

Ceux-ci baignaient sous la lumière divine que projetait une immense coupole de verre au dessus du bassin d'eau déjà chaude et mêlée au lait d'amande, dont les courtisanes raffolaient.

Il n'y avait que quelques servantes, occupées à disposer les divers onguents bienfaiteurs, et fleuris tout autour d'un brasero grésillant, emplis d'huiles essentielles parfumées. L'air y était chaud, sans être étouffant, parfumé, mais pas de trop, si bien qu'il était agréable de se trouver là. Et le marbre blanc et noir, parfois couvert de dorures était un régal pour les pieds nus, tant il se trouvait chaud et doux.

Une domestique vint à ma rencontre pour m'aider à me défaire de ma toilette défranchie, me souriant aimablement alors que je soupirais de bonheur, une fois ma poitrine libérée de l'étroit étau du corset. Elle me guida ensuite jusqu'à un petit bassin un peu en retrait par rapport aux autres, dans lequel j'entrais avec allégresse : jamais je n'avais goûtée d'eau si délicieuse. Le lait adoucissait ma peau et la parfumait légèrement, la température était exquise, le cadre était parfait… Je nageais en plein rêve.

Rêverie qui me fut vite retirée lorsqu'une servante vint se précipiter vers moi, pour me laver les cheveux et me les démêler. Si j'en éprouvais une profonde gêne sur le moment, je ne pus que me détendre et me laisser aller a ses massages bienfaiteurs.

Le temps s'effilocha calmement, si bien que je ne me rendis compte de son avancée, qu'alors que les courtisanes du Roi commençaient à affluer dans le plus grand des bassins. Aussi, l'écho de leur discours vint tomber dans mes oreilles, indiscrètes bien malgré moi. Si je pris premièrement le parti de les ignorer, je ne pus feindre l'ignorance plus longtemps lorsque je compris qu'elles parlaient de moi, et malheureusement pas en les termes que j'eusse espéré.

« -Pour qui donc se prend cette mégère ? D'abord elle se fait porter pâle hier dans l'unique but, moi je vous le dis Mesdames, de s'attirer toute l'attention de notre Roi. Surtout que Sa Majesté avait veillé en personne aux préparatifs de la soirée faite tout exprès pour saluer leur arrivée à elle et son rustre de géniteur. D'ailleurs, vous avez vu le regard qu'à eu Le Duc d'Orleans ?! On ne l'avait pas vu regarder ainsi de femme depuis que notre douce Henriette à rejoins Notre Seigneur… Et maintenant, alors que celui-ci l'attend de pieds ferme pour s'assurer de sa santé, comme tout gentilhomme qu'il est, la voici qui ne se présente ni au lever du Roi, ni au petit déjeuner ! Cancanait une première femme à la voix de crécelle particulièrement irritante.

-Quel toupet ! Si vous saviez ce que j'ai entendu de cette pauvrette… marmonna une autre à voix basse.

-Vous voudriez bien nous mettre dans la confidence ? Supplia encore une autre avec excitation.

-Eh bien, l'on dit qu'elle s'est faite déflorer par plusieurs hommes de petites vertus, et que c'est ainsi qu'elle parvient à se dégoter les meilleurs tissus. L'on dit aussi qu'il n'y ai pas de jeune puceau qui ne lui soit passé sous les jupons ! »

J'étais tant suffoquée que je n'arrivais pas à refermer ma mâchoire qui s'en était décrochée de stupeur. En colère, je sortis du bassin le plus silencieusement possible, souriant tant bien que mal à la pauvre servante tout autant embêtée que moi, qui faisait de son mieux pour me sécher d'une immense serviette de coton (qui m'aurait à coup sure extasiée si je n'avais été tant en suffoquée).

« -J'en étais certaine ! Ce silence, ce regard torve dont elle gratifie les hommes, tout ceci ne pouvait que cacher une terrible personnalité… Vous avez entendu la Baronne Du Chesnay ? Il paraîtrait également qu'elle récupère les peaux des animaux que son père aime à torturer.

-Mais c'est ignoble ! »

 _« L'on dit également que dans sa penderie, se tiens quelques toilettes cousues à même la peau de vielles vaches séniles et jalouses qui ne parvenaient plus qu'à médire sans fondement._ _Ce qu'il y à d'ignobles, mes perfides dames, ce sont les boniments mensongers que vous débitez avec tant d'ardeur !_ _»_

Je sentis mes pommettes s'échauffer à ces mots outranciers, mais je ne pus que me retenir de semoncer ces Dames avec la hargne qui m'habitait, bien peu désireuse d'envenimer plus encore la situation. Après tout, je pouvais comprendre qu'étant la curiosité du moment, ces chipies aux passes temps douteux éprouvaient le besoin de fabuler contre moi. Tout ce qui m'importait, c'était qu'elles ne salissent plus le nom de mon Père comme elle venaient de le faire si impudemment.

Aussi, je redressais mon buste aux formes bien plus avantageuses qu'elles n'en auraient jamais, et me pavanais la tête haute devant leur baquet fumant. Comme je m'arrêtais juste devant elles, un silence gêné se fit petit à petit, pendant lequel je jouis de l'effet de surprise que mon arrivée avait créée. Après un instant muet, je m'inclinais devant elle, un léger sourire sur les lèvres :

« -Mesdames, les saluais-je tranquillement. »

Dans une démarche emplie de toute la majesté dont j'étais capable, je quittais leur si peu aimable compagnie pour vite aller me réfugier auprès d'une seconde servante. Celle-ci m'aida à enfiler ma robe en satin, d'un vert pâle qui me faisait toujours songer au prairies printanières, cependant que la première me peignait ma longue chevelure brune.

« -Pardonnez mon impertinence, mais, vous ne devriez pas écouter ces femmes, Comtesse, me murmura la jeune femme blonde qui finissait de natter quelques mèches, pour en faire une coiffure bien plus élégante que je n'aurais jamais pus le faire moi même.

-Si le roseau plie au grès du vent, jamais il ne s'en brise, lui répondis-je avec reconnaissance. Qu'elles perdent donc leur temps à jaser derrière moi, je ne suis pas ici pour leur plaire à elle, après tout, souris-je enfin. »

Nous pouffâmes de concert, alors qu'elles finissaient de m'apprêter. Je les remerciais chaleureusement, puis sortis des bains en m'efforçant au calme.

Sur le chemin de retour jusqu'à ma chambre, je pus observer l'effervescence que l'on m'avait tant de fois décrite, s'éveiller de partout dans les couloirs. Les valets de chambres se pressaient au bout de chariots de literie fraîchement battue, les gardes se relayaient ça et là en échangeant parfois quelques mots prononcés à voix très basse. Les cuisiniers revenaient les bras chargés de mets qu'ils se devaient de préparer à la convenance de la noblesse pour le déjeuner. Les Seigneurs et les Conseillers du Roi divisaient entre eux avec jovialité, la pipe emplie de tabac à priser pour certain, les joues encore rougies de la veille… Deux de ces Messieurs me reconnurent et me saluèrent avec égard, ce à quoi je leur répondis avec toute la déférence que je pouvais.

Presque arrivée au pied de l'escalier que je devais grimper avant de parvenir au couloir quasiment privatif de mes appartements, mon regard fut attiré par la grande verrière qui offrait une vue inconditionnelle sur les jardins. Puisqu'il me restait encore amplement le temps de flâner, je me décidais à enfin aller découvrir ces paysages dont j'avais rêvé tant de fois.

La douceur matinale estivale vint me cueillir, alors que je posais un premier pas dehors. Respirer un peu d'air frais, libéré de quelconque parfum pompeux, me fit le plus grand bien, et l'espace d'un instant, j'eus l'impression d'être de retour dans les terres de ma jeunesse. Je résistais à mon intime envie de m'étirer comme je l'aurais fais si j'avais été seule, mais deux bonnes dizaines d'ouvriers travaillaient déjà sur toute une façade. Je me contentais donc de soupirer, les regards étranges dont certains me gratifiaient, me ramenant aux horreurs que ces viles Dames avaient osées déverser dans mon dos.

J'ignorais bien ce qui avait pus leur faire imaginer pareille fadaises, mais je me décidais à ne pas y apporter plus d'importance que cela pour le moment. De toute évidence, tant que ces sornettes ne parvenaient pas aux oreilles de Sa Majesté, Père et moi étions surs d'être sereins.

Je soupirais une nouvelle fois, me persuadant qu'ainsi, toutes mes mauvaises pensées s'en iraient, puis, je m'aventurais un peu plus en avant des jardins.

Mes souliers faisaient un petit bruit de cascade lorsque qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans les graviers blanc, et l'espace d'un instant, je me sentie comme de retour dans ces terres si lointaines à présent, de ma Bretagne natale. Je continuais à déambuler sans me presser dans les allées, me penchant ça et là au dessus des plantes dont je tentais de retrouver le nom, au vert foisonnant des plus magnifiques. C'était un réel plaisir que de pouvoir se promener sans que le nez ne soit assailli par toutes ces effluves de parfums qui montaient à la tête. Ici, si je tendais l'oreille, je pouvais entendre les gazouillements des oiseaux qui s'éveillaient peu à peu, insensibles au bourgeonnement hâtif de toute la vie du château de Versailles.

Maintenant que je me retournais, je pouvais admirer à foison sa façade en plein travaux, ses colonnes qui soutenaient des statues de pierres au visage raffinés, les joues rondes et lisses. Les anges semblaient prêts à s'envoler Le rejoindre, leurs ailes délicates s'ouvrant sur le ciel. Les femmes tenaient leur lourd drapés, de peur qu'ils ne s'envolassent sous le vent doux et tiède de cette matinée. Les hautes fenêtres, brillantes comme du cristal, donnaient de partout de sorte que tout le palais ne manquât jamais de soleil, quelque soit le moment de la journée. Certaines balustrades de fers forgés étaient couvertes d'or par endroit, tout comme la toiture de la devanture de palais. C'était tellement clinquant, qu'Il pouvait sans aucun doute voir cette œuvre de Ses Yeux depuis Sa demeure céleste.

Toutefois, ce que je préférais, c'étaient ces pelouses fraîchement coupées à la faux, représentant ingénieusement quelques spirales élégantes, qui se détachaient de par leur verdure parfaite du blanc unis du gravier. Lancée dans ma découverte, je m'avançais encore et encore, m'interrogeant sur la manière dont l'immense bassin qui venait d'être creusé, allait ensuite être rempli d'eau. Je fini par m'installer sur un banc, entre deux haies légèrement en retrait, m'emplissant une fois encore les poumons de cette air pur qui n'avait rien à envier à celui de ma campagne.

Déjà, une foule de jardiniers se pressaient pour l'entretiens des jardins, poussant de lourdes brouettes chargées de matériel ou de nouvelles plantes attendant d'être mises en terre. Observer toute cette agitation dans ce cadre irréel, était fort propice à mon imagination débordante. J'imaginais les femmes vêtues de magnifiques atours brillants comme le palais, danser un quadrille élégant avec les gentilshommes apprêtés par Père.

Mon esprit convergea une nouvelle fois sur l'étrangeté de la visite nocturne du Roi, ce que m'avait fabulé Père ce matin, et les ragots honteux qui allaient bon train dans mon dos. J'étais à présent si préoccupée par cette affaire que je ne fis pas attention à ce qui m'entourait, aussi, je fus saisie un instant par la surprise lorsque qu'un homme de haute taille s'assit à mon côté.

Sa fine et longue chevelure brune lui tombait en partie sur le visage, cachant tant bien que mal des traits sévères et cruels. Le teint pâle, son nez fin faisaient rapetisser ses pupilles dans ses orbites, ses pommettes hautes et fines lui conférant pourtant une physionomie qui aurait put être charmante et ouverte, si un voile de ténèbres ne reposaient pas dans son regard et dans sa mine.

Ses petits yeux marrons semblaient scrutateurs, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose devant lui qu'il ne pouvait pas voir. Comme la majorité des hommes, il portait la moustache elle était bien taillée, mais c'était là le seul montre de sa possible richesse. Car il se vêtait sobrement de nippes usées et défraîchies, toutes noires et brunes foncées (seule exception faite de sa chemise en lin blanc cassé). Il dégageait un étrange fumet de vielle sueur, de vin, et de quelque chose de plus sanguin sur lequel je ne parvenais pas à mettre de mot, ce qui m'inconforta un moment. Je fis pourtant l'effort de ne rien lui en montrer, parfaitement au courant que beaucoup craignaient l'eau et ses bienfaits ( à tord bien sur).

Le silence s'étendit entre nous, sans que cela ne me dérange plus que de raison. J'avais de tout temps eu l'habitude d'écouter, plutôt que de parler. Il me semblait qu'il m'observait du coin de l'œil par moment, cependant que je m'absorbais à ma rêvasserie.

« -Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer enfin, Comtesse De la Roseraie. J'entends parler de vous et de votre père depuis quelques temps déjà, me dit-il en tournant enfin son visage émacié vers moi. »

Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien, sans pour autant me répandre en babillages inutiles. Je le méconnaissais, et je savais par expérience, qu'un homme de bien se présente toujours avant de converser.

« -Je venais m'assurer que vous alliez pour le mieux, et que vous étiez bien installée, reprit-il de sa voix grave et rauque.

-Vous n'avez aucun soucis à vous faire dans ces deux cas, lui répondis-je avec un sourire, me bornant à lui répondre alors que j'aurais désiré me taire.

-J'ai été surpris en entendant qu'une si jeune Comtesse allait nous rejoindre sous peu, je n'avais jamais entendu parler de votre marché si prospère. J'ignorais même que vous apparteniez à la noblesse ! S'exclama l'homme avec légèreté, sans parvenir à cacher l'insistance qu'il portait à ce sujet.

-C'est pourtant bien Sa Majesté en personne qui à signée de sa main le titre de noblesse de Père et le miens, feignis-je d'une voix d'ingénue en battant des cils. »

J'avais appris qu'il valait mieux être sous-estimée par ses potentiels adversaires, et bien qu'il m'en coûtait de l'avouer, je savais qu'à Versailles, tous tenaient un rôle et se cachaient sous un ou plusieurs masques.

« -Vraiment ? Sauriez-vous trouver du temps afin de me les montrer ? Pour tout vous dire, dans la journée si…

-Me prendriez-vous pour une félonne ? M'enquis-je en me redressant prestement sur mes deux pieds, alors que je prenais mon air des plus naïfs. »

J'ignorais où il voulait en venir, mais une chose était bien sure : je ne montrerais jamais ces papiers à quelqu'un à qui je ne peux décemment pas faire confiance. Il se pourrait très bien être un homme dans le besoin, et s'il me les dérobait, je ne pourrais en aucun cas justifier de ma légitimité à la Cour. Aussi, je continuais d'affronter son regard contrarié, délaissant les bonnes manières dont chaque femme devait faire preuve.

« -Marshall ! Le Roi vous remercie pour vos services, allez donc opérer ailleurs ! »

La voix, douce, chaleureuse, ponctuée d'ironie, avait assez d'autorité pour que le dénommé Marshall se lève, me salue gauchement et s'en aille. Je laissais s'échapper un petit soupir discret, puis me retournais vers celui à qui je devais la liberté.

« -Bonjour, me salua le nouveau venu avec amabilité.

Je lui souris avec toute la reconnaissance dont je pouvais être capable. J'étais plus que ravie de trouver Philippe d'Orléans en face de moi, toujours dans un sublime costume.

S'il portait les mêmes souliers que la veille, cette fois-ci, il avait abandonné le gris marsouin et le noir, pour des chausses gris perle en coton. Son pantalon bouffant et sa veste étaient tout deux de la même brocatelle bleue guède aux reliefs de brocarts bleue turquin. De ses manches aux gallons d'argents, s'évasaient la fine dentelle cousue sur le batiste de sa chemise a jabot d'un blanc éclatant.

Ses longs cheveux étaient encore laissés libre, son menton fraîchement rasé de près et ses yeux de ce bleu aérien ne se détachaient pas des miens.

« -Bonjour Monsieur, fis-je la révérence, les joues rosies par le plaisir que cette deuxième rencontre fortuite éveillait en moi.

-Vous sentez-vous mieux ?

-Par deux fois, oui, je vous en remercie. Mon malaise d'hier s'est dissipé dans la nuit, et me voici plus apaisée maintenant cet individu évaporé.

-Très bien. Je comprends qu'il vous faille du temps avant de vous familiariser parfaitement à la vie de Versailles, me sourit-il gentiment.

A la différence de son frère, ce sourire semblait sincère, et je ne me sentais pas du tout mal à l'aise en sa compagnie. Pourtant, je sentais émaner de lui comme une grande mélancolie dont je ne comprenais pas l'origine. Ses prunelles semblaient sans cesse perdues entre passé et présent, rêve et réalité. Son visage angevin s'illuminait d'une sourire lumineux pour mieux laisser naître une ombre de douleur le temps d'un battement de cil. Il était bien l'opposé de son frère, à l'image de l'astre nocturne aux milles visages : l'esprit lointain, calme, cachant pour lui ses état d'âmes.

« -Me prêteriez-vous votre main, que je vous reconduise à vos appartements ? J'aimerais discuter un moment avec vous, me sortit-il de mes pensées avec délicatesse.

-Avec plaisir, merci Monsieur, rosis-je encore. »

Je le rejoignis en silence en lui souriant doucement, de la même manière qu'il le faisait, puis je glissais mes doigts dans les siens, appréciant plus que de raison la douceur de sa peau tiède et aussi claire que la mienne. La pureté de sa chair n'étais brisée qu'à un endroit par une petite cicatrice que je fis mine de ne pas avoir remarquée. Je priais en silence pour ne pas avoir la main moite alors que je lui emboitais le pas, comme transportée à son côté dans un autre univers qui ressemblait vaguement à l'autre Versailles, mais avec bien plus de envoûtements encore.

« -J'aimerais savoir, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, pourquoi mon frère vous a t-il rendu visite si tard cette nuit ? »

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

 _Un grand merci à tout/ toutes ceux et celles qui me suivent et m'ont envoyés des messages, des reviews. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce que cette fiction plaise ainsi, aussi, je suis très heureuse d'avoir pus vous présenter cette suite. Je souhaiterais tout de même m'excuser d'avance pour les erreurs que je pourrais commettre, concernant les décors, les costumes, ou bien même les us et coutumes de la Cour. Je ne suis pas une experte dans le domaine, et je m'inspire énormément de la série, aussi, désolée pour les férus d'histoire qui constateraient des sottises. Je suis à l'écoute des suggestions et des critiques que vous auriez à émettre à ce propos, n'hésitez surtout pas ! Encore une fois merci à vous tous, votre soutien me motive et me fait un bien fou ! J'espère pouvoir vous offrir une suite à la hauteur de vos attentes. Bonne lecture et à très bientôt pour la suite !_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

Il me l'avait demandé innocemment, mais avec une dureté sous-jacente qui ne m'échappa nullement. Un élan de nervosité vint me glacer les sangs.

« -Plaît-il ? Déglutis-je difficilement.

-Il était introuvable dans les chambres de ses maîtresses habituelles, et il se targuait d'avoir eu l'occasion de voir vos nombreux talents, ce matin au lever. Lever auquel vous étiez conviée mais absente… »

J'étais bien incapable de répondre quoi que soit, une nouvelle fois saisie d'incrédulité, puis, je me mis à pouffer, au comble de son agacement.

« -Eh bien je vois que cela à le mérite de vous faire rire, s'arrêta Philippe pour mieux me toiser de ses prunelles à présent glaciales.

-C'est que, voyez-vous, je lui ai bien montré l'étendue de mes talents, mais je crains qu'il n'y ai eu méprise quant à ceux-ci. Puisque vous m'accompagnez à mes appartements, je vous montrerais, a votre tour, ce que Sa Majesté à qualifié de « nombreux talents ». »

Je marquais une pause pour mieux le rassurer d'un sourire. Nous reprîmes notre marche, remontant toujours plus les jardins pour arriver à la grande verrière par laquelle j'étais sortie.

« -Quant au lever du Roi, lorsque vous m'en avez parlé la veille, j'ignorais qu'il s'agissait là d'une réelle invitation, repris-je d'une voix douce, me remémorant quelques bribes de la soirée embrumée de la veille. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de telles pratiques, aussi, je vous présente toutes mes excuses, et j'irais implorer ensuite le pardon de Sa Majesté.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il vous en tiendra rigueur. Je le lui ai imposé seulement pour l'ennuyer, rit-il de bon cœur, apparemment soulagé.

-Je l'espère Monsieur, soupirais-je à mon tour ».

Nous demeurâmes silencieux jusqu'à mes appartements, où il attendit à la porte que je le l'autorise à entrer. Je refermais la porte derrière lui, peu désireuse qu'un inconnu vienne à entendre ce qui sortirait de cette chambre. Philippe s'assit sur mon lit, absorbé par le cadre de Mère alors que je lutais une nouvelle fois contre la porte du buffet, que Père avait dus refermer un peu plus tôt, puisqu'une petite partie de mon matérielle avait disparue également.

Je m'acharnais sur la poignée capricieuse sans parvenir à la faire bouger d'un pouce, exactement comme la nuit précédente. Mes mains devenaient moites au fur et à mesure que la panique m'envahissait. Si je n'arrivais pas à ouvrir cette diablerie toute seule, je ne pourrais jamais fournir un travail correct dans les temps qu'ils m'étaient alloués auparavant.

Je suppliais la porte en un murmure de bien vouloir me céder, mais rien n'y faisait, elle ne voulait pas se déloger. Mes mains finirent par glisser de la poignée : avec une expression de surprise outrée, je me sentis partir dangereusement en arrière, le sol m'attirant inexorablement.

Jamais je ne chus, me heurtant plutôt contre le torse salutaire de Philippe qui referma ses bras autours de moi jusqu'à ce que je retrouve mon équilibre. Le cœur battant, je n'osais plus bouger, jamais je n'avais été aussi proche d'un homme.

« -Elle vous donne du fil à retordre parce que vous ne savez pas y faire. Tenez, je vais vous apprendre, s'amusa sa voix dans le creux de mon oreille. »

Il prit ma main de la sienne pour la reposer sur la poignée, ses longs doigts fins subitement très frais contre ma peau qui s'échauffait de honte.

« -Il suffit de remonter la main sur la partie longue, d'abaisser le petit loquet du pouce, puis de tirer la portière. Si jamais le loquet est bloqué, il suffit de remonter le pouce puis de le redescendre une nouvelle fois. »

Sa manière de m'expliquer la chose, tout en maniant la pièce de métal avec ma main, avait quelque chose d'à la fois délicatement sensuel et de terriblement indécent. Mais il savait parfaitement comment manier ce genre d'outils apparemment, puisque la portière s'ouvrit avec un petit grincement.

Je me défis de sa pseudo étreinte pour mieux me glisser dans l'entrebâillement, heureuse de voir que la robe rouge que j'avais présenté au Roi était toujours à sa place. Je la sortie avec un grand geste de la penderie pour la dévoiler entièrement aux yeux du cadet Royal.

Je m'attendais au même genre de réactions que celles qu'avait pus avoir le monarque, c'est à dire un intérêt seulement poli pour ce que je pouvais lui présenter. Mais une expression émerveillée s'était peinte sur son visage.

« -C'est vous qui avez accomplie cette beauté ? »

Je hochais la tête, ravie qu'il se montrasse si enthousiaste. Il ne put s'empêcher de s'emparer de l'étoffe, pour caresser le tissus comme j'adorais le faire. Je l'observais silencieusement détailler mon œuvre du regard, et du bout des doigts, excitée par son émerveillement.

« -Le corset est en coutil, les motifs Jacquard prennent le dessin de multiples flammèches réalisées avec une minutie digne d'un grand Maître ! Vous l'avez tissée vous même ?

-Oui, j'ai appris les points d'armure chez un commerçant spécialisé, pendant l'un de nos voyages à Père et moi. J'ai mis longtemps avant de véritablement comprendre comment le tissus devait s'entremêler.

-Et vous avez choisi d'utiliser du velours pourpre...

-Vermillon, le repris-je avec un sourire.

-Vermillon, vous avez raison, pour ainsi mieux représenter la chaleur… très bon choix. Le tulle et le satin pour donner plus de reliefs, pourquoi pas, on dirait des ailes de flammes, et cette dentelle est ravissante. Les jupons semblent très lourds, pour qui l'avez-vous si superbement exécutée ? Ce doit être une femme d'exception !

-Je n'irais pas jusqu'à me donner autant d'importance, mais je l'avais imaginée pour moi.

-Vraiment ? »

Son expression de surprise était des plus délicieuses, je retins un gloussement de justesse.

« -J'ai toujours aimé entendre des histoires sur les bals donnés à la Cour, tout comme je me passionne pour le histoires fantastiques qui mènent à la rêverie, m'expliquais-je aimablement. Aussi, je m'étais imaginée un jour, mêler ces deux univers pour en faire une robe digne de tout ce que l'on à pus me raconter de beau sur Versailles.

-Les femmes de la Cour vont toutes vous envier. Vous avez choisi de représenter un oiseau de feu, c'est bien cela ? Murmura t-il, conquit.

-Un phœnix, oui, lui souris-je avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

-Pourquoi, êtes-vous déjà morte pour revenir nous hanter comme un fantôme émergeant de vos cendres ? S'amusa t-il avec une moue taquine.

-D'une manière spirituelle, oui peut-être. Mais me me voila à présent, le rassurais-je avec douceur.

-Je ferais mon possible afin de pouvoir vous permettre de la porter, elle ferait ressortir le roux qui se dissimule dans vos pupilles vert amande. Oui ! Un bal masqué grandiose, et bien sur, vous me confectionnerez un costume tout aussi extraordinaire que celui-ci. Toute cette couleur, et ce talent, je veux absolument porter une de vos réalisations !

-Eh bien, ce serait un honneur immense, mais Père m'a toujours refusée de travailler pour un homme, m'excusais-je avec gêne.

-Mais je ne suis pas n'importe quel homme… Venez donc à la soirée d'Appartement, je gagerais que je parviendrais à le faire changer d'avis. »

En effet, il parvint à faire changer d'avis à mon Père, bien qu'il n'eut pas besoin d'user de trop d'arguments. A vrai dire, nous n'étions pas encore arrivés à la table de billard Royale, que Père s'inclinait déjà devant la volonté du frère cadet du Roi.

J'avais déjà entendu parler des soirées où hommes et femmes venaient taquiner les jeux de cartes, la monnaie sur la table et un verre de vin à la main. Mais il était tellement plus exaltant de pouvoir le constater de mes propres yeux.

Les salles illuminées par des centaines de bougies à la coûteuse cire d'abeille s'enchantaient de la musique qui y était jouée, parfois couverte par un éclat de rire mélodieux ou bien le rugissement de quelque perdant querelleur. Les senteurs de civettes, de musc et de patchouli se mêlaient a celles de la sueur, du vin éventé, et des tissus tachés de boue des derniers retardataires arrivés il y à peu. J'avais eu le malheur d'oublier mon éventail parfumé de coquelicot arrivé dans l'après-midi, aussi, je me fis assaillir comme la veille par cette multitude d'odeurs qui produisaient ensemble, un mélange excentrique qui prenait à la gorge.

Si Père ne remarqua rien, Monsieur vola à mon secours avec un très léger sourire taquin. Il déposa discrètement dans mes mains un mouchoir d'une blancheur éclatante, dans une soie des plus raffinée. Un taffetas moiré qui venait sans aucun doute de Perse. Il me glissa un clin d'œil entendu que je fus la seule à distinguer.

Je le remerciais d'un sourire, pour mieux ensuite le dissimuler derrière l'étoffe que je portais à mon nez. La délicate senteur fraîche de la lavande me plût instantanément, car il s'agissait sans l'ombre d'un doute, de mes fleurs préférées, n'ayant d'égales à mes yeux que les tulipes.

« -De l'eau des Carmes, me murmura t-il à l'oreille sans que personne ne le remarque, profitant de sa manœuvre pour mieux se rapprocher de Père, qui, de toute évidence, était tout autant charmé par cette soirée que moi. »

Soulagée, je reportais mon attention sur la pièce qui attendait encore de me révéler bien des trésors : les tablées étaient toutes ou presque occupées. L'on jouait au Tric Trac* et au Trou Madame** à gauche, tandis que s'affrontaient les menteurs et les maîtres chanteurs au Lansquenet, au Whist, ou au Brelan*** sur la droite. J'étais sous le charme de cette agitation, de ce tumulte assourdissant.

J'aimais les dorures lumineuses qui rayonnaient sur les couleurs chatoyantes des robes ou des pourpoints. Les bouquets de tulipes et de roses multicolores égayaient plus encore le tableau, parfumant très légèrement de leur fragrance fleurie, les recoins enfumés par le tabac.

J'aimais les portraits qui côtoyaient les miroirs d'or, le mouvement fluide des musiciens qui dansaient leur propre ballets. Quelques courtisanes regardaient les jeux de derrière leur éventails, d'avantages intéressées par la présence des courtisans que par ce qui se jouait sous leurs yeux. Certains dansaient en riant avec plus ou moins de grâce, et je les enviais sur le moment. Jamais je n'avais dansé avec une autre personne que mon Père, et cela remontait à bien des années en arrière, alors que je n'étais qu'une enfant.

Les festivités qui s'en suivirent, me permit de présenter mes excuses à Sa Majesté pour la cérémonie très sérieuse de son lever que j'avais manquée le matin même, puis de lui promettre que je serais bien présente le lendemain pour rattraper ma bévue. Sa Majesté balaya cet incident d'un léger geste de la main, pour mieux m'annoncer qu'il avait fait mander le plus grand tanneur de renom de Paris, afin qu'il puisse me fournir le matériau de qualité dont j'aurais besoin à la confection de la robe de fourrure.

Philippe d'Orléans insista pour qu'un bal costumé soit donné vivement, duquel il se chargerait en personne. Il y eut polémique, pour sur, Sa Majesté désirant de son frère une aide plus politique et militaire que oisive, pertinemment au courant des goûts raffinés de ce dernier et de sa propension à rechercher la plus brillante des grandeurs, le plus pur des luxes. Père se proposa timidement d'aider Monsieur, mais le Roi refusa avec bien plus de virulence à ce propos, décrétant que Père et moi devions plutôt nous préparer à crouler sous une bonne quantité de commandes. Mais il finit par céder avec un petit sourire condescendant, laissant un frémissement d'enthousiasme parcourir la tablée.

Il était bon d'occuper ses sujets à des réjouissances, leur faisant ainsi échapper au deuil que la dernière guerre avait causée. Un éclat de souffrance passa contre le visage légèrement poudré de son frère cadet, comme si ce simple écho le faisait endurer milles morts. Je ne dis rien, gardant cela pour moi, bien que touchée par les émotions brûlantes qui devaient s'ébattre furieusement dans le cœur de ce dernier, qui se reprit rapidement comme si de rien n'était.

Cependant que Père et Monsieur discutaient avec entrain de la préparation des festivités, des couleurs qu'ils devaient absolument y trouver, de la thématique grandiose qui devait les faire paraître tous sous leur meilleurs jours, Sa Majesté s'enquit avec gentillesse de mon acclimatation à son univers. Les discussions des courtisanes médisantes me revinrent en mémoire, mais je me pressais de le lui cacher avec un sourire reconnaissant. Je lui assurais que tout allait pour le mieux, et que cela dépassait en tout point tout ce que j'avais un jour espéré et imaginé. Je me gardais bien de rajouter que c'était le cas, tant en bien, qu'en mal.

Une joute verbale artificiellement fraternelle éclata pourtant lorsque Monsieur informa Sa Majesté qu'un certain Marshall m'avait importunée un peu plus tôt quant à une rumeur complètement grossière me dépeignant comme une usurpatrice et une succube refoulée. Il me fallut alors user de toute ma force de conviction pour lui assurer que je ne voulais ne mentir ni me jouer de son autorité. Je n'accordais simplement aucun crédit aux racontars.

Sa Majesté prit un instant pour réfléchir, s'échappa de la table de billard et de la partie qu'il était en train de gagner pour défaire un des rubans qui vêtait sa veste. Puis, il vint me l'accrocher dans les cheveux, son visage si proche du miens que je sentais son souffle sur mes pommettes. Je remerciais en silence Dieu et le fard de dissimuler si habilement la rougeur de gêne qui vint m'échauffer la peau.

Son regard perçant piégea le miens, me forçant à nouveau à couler dans leur océan de glace.

« -Pourquoi ce regard ? J'ai recoiffé bien des femmes… murmura t-il d'une voix grave, mutine. »

Il se reprit tout aussitôt, le regard pesant de ses sujets les plus proches, de son frère et de mon Père ne lui permettant pas, bienheureusement, de s'attarder de trop sur moi. Alors il se recula, et m'invita plutôt à jouer la prochaine partie, avec Père bien sûr. Bien que n'aillant jamais participer à ces réjouissances, il me plut à apprendre et m'y révélais naturellement bien disposée, puisque je gagnais à moi seule, un tiers des points.

A la fin de la partie, le Roi me demanda de l'attendre dans mes appartements, que nous puissions discuter de son prochain costume. Bien que peu surprise, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il en parle ainsi publiquement, car déjà un courant de murmures se faisaient entendre dans la salle.

Les courtisanes qui s'étaient amoncelées pincèrent les lèvres d'un même mouvement, les plus proches conseillers du Roi pensaient à une folie, quant à Père, il me semblait perdu dans des limbes de fierté mêlées de jalousie cuisante. Il m'était pourtant impossible de rejeter une requête Royale, je m'essayais donc, sans fausse modestie, de lui expliquer que Père était bien mieux formé que moi à ce propos. Il n'en démordit pas, il me voulait moi, et personne d'autre.

Je m'inclinais donc devant sa volonté, pressentant que cette histoire allait mal tourner sous peu, et se retourner contre moi. Je perçus du coin de l'œil le regard courroucé de Monsieur, qui se reprit si vite que je jurais avoir rêvé. Je m'excusais alors, préférant avoir le temps de me rafraîchir les idées afin d'être plus réceptive à ses demandes.

Il me plût de retourner à mes appartements dans le calme de la nuit. J'aperçus du coin de l'œil, la silhouette de Philippe qui sortait dans les jardins avec lenteur. Tout aussi contemplatif envers la lune que moi, bien qu'il me fallut me reprendre.

Une fois dans les décors qui me devenaient familiers, il ne me fallut pas attendre bien longtemps avant que le Roi n'apparaisse à son tour. J'étais alors à ma table de travail, préparant quelques croquis et arrangements d'échantillons de tissus. Il m'ordonna de ne pas m'incliner, plutôt pressé de me dévoiler ses pensées.

Rien de bien extraordinaire, il ne me fallut qu peu de temps avant de réaliser un premier jais qu'il valida, impressionné par mes aptitudes au dessin. Vint ensuite les diverses mesures qu'il me fallut prendre. Un profond ressentiment m'enserra la poitrine, mais j'étais une professionnelle, et je devais agir en tant que telle.

Je me mis donc au travail, notant scrupuleusement toutes les données dont j'aurais ensuite besoin pour la réalisation de son projet. Il se plia galamment à mes exigences, me laissant le manipuler avec toute la déférence dont j'étais capable. A bout de bras, je dépliais ses bras, mesurais l'ampleur de sa jambe depuis sa hanche jusqu'à son pied, retraçais le contour de son torse sur le papier, le tout dans un silence détestable. Enfin, lorsque ce fut fini, je fus ravie qu'il s'incline pour mieux prendre congé.

« -Passez une bonne nuit, Madame… murmura t-il avec un air mutin qui me déplut. »

Ses lèvres, plus que son regard, brûlèrent ma peau d'un baiser, juste au coin de la bouche, avant même que je ne puisse comprendre ce qui se passait. Interdite, je cessais de respirer et de bouger.

Il se volatilisa sans un bruit, alors que je demeurais figée, effleurant du bout des doigts la brûlure qui me glaçait les sangs. Dans un semblant de conscience, je m'assis sur mon lit, le cadre de Mère entre les mains. Puis, je me mis à trembler, comme souffrante d'une étrange maladie. Le temps passa, lentement, avant que je ne me ressaisisse. J'avais un travail à terminer.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

* Tric Trac : Jeu de table qui se joue à deux, très semblable au Backgammon

** Trou Madame : Jeu principalement d'exterieur, il peut aussi se jouer dans une salle close, pourvu qu'il y ai assez de place. Il s'agit d'un jeu d'adresse. Chaque joueur dispose de dix palets qu'ils doivent faire rentrer dans cinq trous (chacun aillant une valeur propre). Le vainqueur est celui qui marque le plus de points.

*** Lansquenet, Whist, Brelan : Ce sont des jeux de cartes qui se jouent avec 32 cartes. Parfois très semblables au poker, ils ont tous des règles particulières.

 _Pardonnez moi pour toute cette attente entre le chapitre 3 et celui-ci. J'ai déménagé il y à peu, aussi, j'ai été submergée par les cartons. Et puis, pour le bien de la fiction et de ma propre culture générale, j'ai décidé de faire quelques recherches. Bien sûr, je ne suis toujours pas une experte en la matière et il se peut que je manque parfois de précision. Si vous avez des questions, des suggestions ou même des remarques, vous pouvez toujours mes les envoyer par messages, je vous y répondrais avec plaisir. Au risque de me répéter, merci encore à tout ceux et toutes celles qui s'embarquent avec moi dans cette aventure ! Bien le bonsoir, et à bientôt !_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 :

Les jardins de Versailles, sous les doux rayons de la Lune, voilà ce qu'il préférait. Le silence, le calme, la paix. Il n'y était pas assaillis par les parfums des femmes, le tabac des hommes qui sentaient le cheval. Non plus des rires faux, des cancans qui se disaient dans son dos, et de la fatigante prestance qu'il se devait d'adopter en publique. Il n'y avait que la terre fraîche et parfumée sous ses pieds, le vent pur qui s'emmêlait dans ses cheveux, l'eau qui bruissait dans la fontaine, et le feu crépitant des braseros.

Personne ne le comprenait. Ni le Roi, son fière et puissant frère, ni le Chevalier de Lorraine qui n'avait de Chevalier que le nom. Il était le seul à avoir vu les pires vices de l'humanité, connus ses pires tourments. Même après tout ce temps, chaque fois qu'il fermait les paupières, sa mémoire s'agitait, le torturait. Il se souvenait des nuits de veillées, l'air chargé de la poudre des canons, mousquets et fusils. Le fantôme de leur coup pleurant à ses oreilles.

Qui de ces nobles poudrés pouvait bien savoir ce que cela faisait que d'être couvert du sang de ses frères d'armes ? Lequel d'entre eux aurait goûté à la peur d'être tué, ou pire, oublié sous une pile de cadavres pourrissant ? Quel Roi au monde savait ce qu'il y avait de pire dans la pluie sur les chant de bataille ? Ce n'était pas le froid, ou l'humidité, qu'il fallait craindre. C'était les fumets de la terre trop chargée de sang pour pouvoir en absorber d'avantage, la chaire faisandée que les charognard se disputaient à la nuit tombée, les viscères délivrant le liquide nauséabond qu'ils renfermaient…

Dans ses pires cauchemars, il se revoyait arracher la vie pour préserver la sienne. Dans ce chaos, il ne savait même plus pourquoi il était là, simplement qu'il devait abattre son bras, encore et encore, fendre l'air et la chaire ou bien c'est lui qui embrasserait la terre. Ces autres frères Espagnols, qui comme lui, obéissaient, se battaient, espéraient et mourraient. Jamais il n'était mort autant de fois que là bas.

Une main douce se posant sur son épaule le tira de ses sombres réminiscences, dont-ils doutaient qu'elles le quitteraient un jour.

« -Tout va bien Mignonnet. Ne laisse pas ton frère te blesser comme ça. Tout Roi qu'il soit, il te doit beaucoup, et il à tendance à l'oublier…Tu mérites bien plus que lui le pouvoir. »

Cette voix était à la fois glaçante et ardente. Il ne repoussât pas cette main qu'il connaissait comme les siennes, ni ne bougeât. Il continua d'observer l'astre nocturne, son symbole. Puis il se borna à répondre, camouflant l'irritation et la peine que son amant lui avait insufflé à ces simples mots.

« -Prends garde Chevalier. Il reste mon frère, ne lui en déplaise, ainsi que ton Roi. Et que ferais-je une fois sur cette chaise maudite ? Qui donc régnerait à mes côtés ? Toi ? Demanda t-il d'une voix douce, qui ne cachait en rien son amertume et son cynisme. »

Il y eut un silence, pendant lequel soudain, il ne parvint plus à supporter quoi que ce fut, même cette nuit aussi calme que fraîche.

« -Tu es bien trop pourvu de virilité pour qu'une telle tâche t'incombe un jour. Sans compter que lorsqu'il s'agit d'écarter les cuisses, je te sais moins friand. Comment engendrerais-je quelconque royale descendance en ce cas ? Raya t-il, moqueur dans sa souffrance.

-Te voilà bien médisant… Je ne te reconnais plus.

-Nous voilà donc deux médisants que le monde ne veut comprendre. C'est à ce demander si tu m'as un jour connu. »

Le poids de son épaule le quitta pour mieux alourdir son cœur. Derrière lui, le pas de son amant alla en décroissant, alors que sa solitude et sa souffrance grandissaient en son sein. Alors, il se refusa à s'enraciner plus encore à sa place.

Il remonta le long des allées qu'il connaissait depuis ses plus jeunes années. Il se revoyait encore, courir après son frère épée de bois à la main, ses cris de guerriers entravés par sa robe. Il se rappela alors la dureté des coups qu'il reçut après avoir touché son frère au visage sans le vouloir. Un sourire las étira ses lèvres qu'il était épuisant de vivre dans l'ombre de son frère. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait du Roi de France, du Roi Soleil, choisi parmi les hommes par Dieu Lui Même. Bien sûr, cela avait quelques avantages, comme le fait de pouvoir posséder une garde robe luxueuse.

Mais ce qu'il aimait par dessus tout, c'était bien ses appartements privés. Un peu en retrait, il n'y avait pas tant d'agitation que dans certaines parties du palais. Son refuge emplis d'art, et de beauté. De silence et de solitude.

Depuis que son ange était allé rejoindre les siens, il se sentait comme étranger en ces lieux. Son lit était trop vaste, trop froid, la pièce ne s'emplissait plus de son discret parfum de muguet. Elle avait emporté une partie de lui avec elle, et il craignait que ses fondations bancales ne le trahissent, le faisant alors sombrer dans des abîmes sans fonds dont il ne pourrait jamais en ressortir. Personne ne le comprenait, de ça, il était certain. Il savait que c'était également de sa faute. Il exigeait des réponses que personne n'était en mesure de lui donner, et que lui même ne possédait pas.

Comme il lui prenait souvent ces derniers temps, il s'assit à la coiffeuse de sa feu sa femme, ouvrit l'un de ses tiroirs pour en sortir une brosse à cheveux de porcelaine, appréciant ensuite de sentir la caresse du doux crin de cheval contre ses boucles lustrées. Il se souvenait ainsi des courts moments de tendresse échangés avec Henriette, lorsque le soir elle lui caressait les cheveux pour qu'il s'endorme contre son sein. Il n'avait jamais aimé une femme autant qu'il n'avait aimé celle-ci, mais ce n'avait pas été assez pour elle.

Un élan de colère germa alors du fond de ses entrailles. Le regard fixé sur la brosse, il la serra entre ses doigts jusqu'à s'en faire blanchir les jointures, comme si elle était la source de tout ses châtiments, puis la jeta au travers de la pièce de toutes ses forces avec un cri de rage.

« -Pourquoi, Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonnée ?! Pourquoi as-tu préféré la mort plutôt que de choisir entre mon frère et moi ! »

La brosse voleta, pour aller se briser contre un mur, dans un joli son cristallin, retombant ensute au sol en une pluie d'éclat nacrés.

« -Henriette ! Hurla t-il dans un sanglot. »

Bouleversé, il se précipita vers les éclats, les yeux noyés de larmes qu'il n'avait pas senti venir. Il tenta vainement de les ramasser pour les assembler, mais il ne parvint qu'à s'entailler les doigts sur les brisures. Cependant, il s'en fichait, aucune douleur n'était plus grande que celle qui lui perçait le cœur.

Il se mit alors à hurler son désespoir et sa rage, pleurant à chaudes larmes pour tout ce qu'il avait perdu un jour, s'autorisant cette faiblesse pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'était retrouvé veuf. Il s'enfonça dans son chagrin, tenant contre lui les pièces ensanglantées de porcelaine, tachées de ses pleurs si amères.

« -Mon… Monsieur, résonna une petite voix féminine derrière lui, qu'il peina à entendre tant il gémissait. Monsieur, je suis navrée de vous déranger, mais… j'ai entendu du bruit, alors j'ai crains qu'il ne vous soit arrivé malheur. »

Sans même relever la tête, il sut qui était cette jeune femme qui se pressait à ses côtés, faisant fi des convenances.

« -Claudine… murmura t-il la voix brisée.

-Mais vous saignez !

-Les morceaux.. ne les touchez pas... »

Il se remit à pleurer lorsqu'elle lui prit les mains pour les entourer d'un délicats tissu blanc, qui se chargea peu à peu de son sang. Elle éloigna ensuite de ses petits doigts fins, les restes de la brosse à cheveux pour éviter qu'il ne s'y blesse à nouveau. Puis, sans un mot, elle l'attira contre sa poitrine aux courbes généreuses, pour mieux le réconforter et sécher ses larmes. Elle le berça en chantonnant tout bas une mélopée d'amour, ses bras chauds le réchauffant peu à peu. Lorsqu'il ne put plus retenir son chagrin en sa présence, il se redressa suffisamment pour la prendre contre lui, pour mieux cacher son visage dans le creux du cou gracile de la jeune femme. Ses poumons s'emplirent de sa délicate fragrance de primerose, ses lèvres goûtant presque à la douceur de sa peau de porcelaine cependant qu'elle s'humidifiait des gouttelettes salées qui lui perlait au coin des yeux. L'espace d'un instant Philippe eut l'impression que le vide en son âme pouvait être comblé.

Il salua en silence la patience, le calme, la douceur dont Claudine faisait montre, alors qu'elle continuait de chanter tout bas pour lui. Philippe sourit, ses larmes se tarissant lentement, bien que honteux de s'être ainsi dévoilé à une étrangère.

« -Faites-moi voir vos mains, murmura t-elle avec délicatesse tout en reprenant quelques distances. »

Claudine les examina, tamponnant encore le coûteux tissus tâché contre ses petites plaies qui avaient cessées de saigner. Pris d'une brusque inspiration, il lui prit les siennes pour les baiser du bout des lèvres.

« -Je ne vous remercierais sans doute jamais assez… mais, commença Philippe nerveusement.

-Nous n'avons qu'à tenir tout ceci secret, le devança t-elle avec un petit sourire, les joues délicieusement rosées. »

Il osa enfin affronter son regard vert aussi tendre que la mousse, pour n'y trouver que gentillesse et douceur. Son cœur gémit dans sa poitrine, lui arrachant un soubresaut surpris, mais déjà elle le reprenait dans ses bras en se remettant à chantonner. Il soupira, pour s'abandonner a son étreinte, avec la certitude étrange d'avoir été compris par cette jeune femme, sans même avoir eu besoin de lui dire quoique ce soit.

Elle finit par s'endormir dans ses bras, épuisée vraisemblablement par l'heure de la nuit déjà bien avancée.

Philippe sourit en observant ses traits délicats parfaitement détendus, la faisant ressembler à une enfant, un ange perdu entre ses bras. Il la souleva sans efforts pour la porter jusqu'à son lit, où il la borda délicatement, lui même étant bien trop agité pour dormir cette nuit. Il la regarda encore un petit moment, puis baisa son front avant de s'en aller. Il reviendrait à elle tôt dans la matinée, pour l'éveillée avant que cela n'attire de trop l'attention.

« -Merci… mon ange, murmura t-il a son oreille, baisant une fois encore son front alors qu'elle souriait ».

Il avait fait exploser sa tristesse, son deuil, son chagrin, et avait trouvé le meilleur remède à ces maux. Mais sa rage, sa fougue, sa colère s'ébattaient encore de trop dans ses veines, et Claudine était bien trop pur à son sens pour le supporter. Il avait besoin de se battre, de lutter, de dominer. Et il connaissait la personne idéale pour ça.

Dans le silence le plus complet, il fuit ses cartiers à grandes enjambées, descendit quelques marches pour en remonter d'autres ensuite, aussi vif qu'une ombre dans les ténèbres.

Arrivé devant une simple porte de bois noble, il profita de son élan pour faire une entrée fracassante dans la pièce modeste, plongée dans la pénombre. Assis devant un secrétaire simplement éclairé d'une petite bougie, alors qu'il grattait de sa plume un feuillet se couvrant d'encre. Le raffut de la porte ouverte à la volée tira un hoquet de surprise à la silhouette qui se retourna craintivement vers Philippe.

« -M...Mignonnet ? Demanda l'homme en se relevant prestement, tentant de cacher de son mieux ce qu'il faisait.

-C'est bien moi Chevalier, minauda Monsieur avec une petit sourire satisfait.

-Tu vas bien ? On dirait que tu as pleuré ? Qu'est-ce qu….. »

Philippe s'était presque jeté sur son amant, plaquant férocement ses lèvres à celles entrouvertes du Chevalier. Il but les paroles qu'il allait déverser, sa langue venant caresser celle de son amant avec une violence qu'il ne se reconnaissait pas. Il l'embrassait comme s'il voulait s'approprier son âme, sa vie, comme si le corps frissonnant de son amant contre lui était la réponse à la rage qui courait dans son propre sang.

A bout de souffle, il s'écarta suffisamment pour s'enorgueillir de l'air stupéfait du Chevalier.

« -...te prends ? Finit enfin de dernier, le souffle erratique, les joues rougies de désir.

-Aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui prends, sois gentil et sois obéissant ! Gronda t-il, son sang échauffé lui montant à son tour au visage.

-Mais…

-Chuuut, tu es bien plus séduisant lorsque tu te tais ! »

Il le saisit à bout de bras pour mieux le jeter sur les drapés, sa férocité lui conférant une force qu'il s'ignorait lui même. Lorsque leur peau purent enfin se réchauffer l'une l'autre sans rien d'autre pour les entraver, et sa colère enfla encore et encore jusqu'à presque exploser dans sa poitrine.

Ils luttèrent l'un l'autre pour prendre le dessus, allant à grand coups de baiser brûlants tous plus indécents que les précédents, de caresses concupiscentes qui auraient suffit à damner un démon. Avec violence, il soutira soupir après soupir à son amant, le forçant à s'abandonner à lui a chaque coup de langue ou de rein. Il s'abîma dans son étreinte virile, dans son odeur masculine. Il frissonna sous ses mains brûlantes qui lui dévoraient le corps, et quand enfin, sa colère s'apaisa, alors ce fut sa passion qui prit le dessus. Et il se mit à soupirer comme le Chevalier, jouissant du pouvoir qu'il avait sur lui.

Mais jamais il n'avait ressenti autant d'aigreur à ces unions charnelles, alors lorsque leur fougue retomba, et que leurs corps s'éloignèrent, Philippe se senti… libéré. Il ne se l'expliquait pas lui même. Son cœur se chargeait tout simplement moins d'amour pour le Chevalier, il se mettait à douter sérieusement du fondement de son cœur trop enclin à la traîtrise. L'esprit troublé, Philippe le prit dans ses bras alors qu'il s'endormait, alanguis par leur amour charnel. Mais lui ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil. Le Chevalier ne le comprenait pas, il devait sans cesse lui expliquer ce qui le troublait, sans que ses mots ne parviennent à faire éclore quelconque empathie de son côté.

Les minutes, puis les heures se succédèrent, et Philippe ne trouvait toujours pas le sommeil. Résigné à passer une nuit blanche, il s'extirpa du lit de son amant tumultueux, se rhabilla en silence, puis l'abandonna pour errer au hasard dans Versailles. Ils observa une fois encore les splendides jardins depuis les grandes verrières. Épuisé, il ferma les paupières, et marcha les yeux clos, s'orientant uniquement grâce au bruit de ses pas sur le marbre et le parquet.

Sa main vint d'elle même trouver la poignée de sa chambre, qu'il tourna en silence, se souvenant de sa petite protégée qui dormait sous ses draps de l'autre côté.

Elle n'avait pas bougée, les couvertures se levant et s'abaissant au rythme calme de sa respiration ensommeillée. Philippe sourit, apaisé par cette simple vision. Il hésita un long moment, puis jugea qu'il n'était pas correct de se coucher à ses côtés, que cela ternirait l'image de son ange endormi. Il tira alors une chaise jusqu'à son chevet, et s'y installa nonchalamment, posant simplement le bout de ses pieds sur le lit. Son manteau lui suffit à le couvrir, il ne faisait pas froid à cette période de l'année, de toutes les manières.

Regarder Claudine dormir si profondément, et si bien, finit par le décontracter suffisamment pour qu'il puisse enfin s'abandonner à ses cauchemars qu'il redoutait tant. Cependant, cette nuit, il n'y aurait plus de cauchemars, seulement des rêves colorés, où tout n'était qu'amour et douceur.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

 _Voici un petit chapitre assez… intense. Pour éviter de choquer trop de monde, je me suis pas mal censurée pour la scène croustillante, j'espère que cela ne dérangera personne. Que dire de plus ? A propos de ce bal a venir, sachez que je pense déjà à plusieurs thèmes, cherchant a ce que les personnalités collent avec les costumes… etc. J'espère donc ne pas vous décevoir, et je pense qu'il va falloir que je me renseigne d'avantage sur les danses et les pratiques lors des bals. Vous pouvez, bien sur, me faire part de vos volonté. J'ai bien pris note de celles déjà énoncée, qui correspondent en tout point avec ce que j'avais imaginé ( Elenawrit, Eilumé ;) ). Bonne lecture, et à bientôt !_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 :

Le soleil devait à peine se lever lorsque je m'éveillais, un instant confuse. Je ne reconnus pas sur le champ les riches tapisseries qui m'entouraient, ni même les couvertures qui m'avaient tenues chaud la nuit passée. Une agitation me pris soudainement lorsque je réalisais que je m'étais endormie dans la chambre de Monsieur, et que celui-ci, avait été contraint de m'abandonner son lit, pour s'installer maladroitement sur un fauteuil à mes côtés.

Je fus tout de même flattée qu'il ai pensé à ma vertu en décidant de ne pas me rejoindre, ce fus donc avec milles délicatesses que je m'étais employée à l'éveiller. Les souvenirs de la veille me revinrent alors cependant que je lui caressais doucement les cheveux, prenant malgré moi un plaisir coupable. Ses traits qui avaient été si torturés quelques heures auparavant, étaient à présent lisses et calmes, révélant la grâce angevine que le Créateur lui avait façonné. Il s'était affaissé pendant son sommeil, et sa veste était tombée au sol.

La main qu'il s'était blessée reposait sur le côté, la plaie rougeoyante s'était remise à saigner. Je pris donc la liberté d'entourer de nouveau sa main avec l'un des mouchoirs de soies dont je ne me séparais jamais. J'espérais que le parfum que je vaporisais fréquemment dessus suffirait à éloigner les infections.

« -Ce n'est pas beau à voir… ? S'enquit Monsieur la voix rendue rauque par le sommeil.

-Pardonnez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous réveiller, murmurais-je, surprise par l'éclat de ses prunelles bleues claires captant les miennes.

-Ce n'est pas grave.

-La blessure ne semble pas profonde. Les ciseaux de couture font bien plus de dégâts aux mains des novices, plaisantais-je, la situation me semblant étrange au possible. Je suis navrée de vous avoir dérangé cette nuit, je ne recom….

-Merci d'avoir été là, me coupa t-il avec un sourire en se redressant. Nous devrions nous hâter si nous ne voulons pas louper le lever de Sa Majesté mon frère, reprit-il plus sérieusement ensuite. »

Je quittais ses appartements en silence, profitant qu'il n'y ai encore aucune agitation dans le couloir pour me faufiler rapidement dans ma chambre. J'allais y entrer quand un mouvement sur la droite attira mon attention : un garde royal finissait vraisemblablement sa ronde et une servante le croisait pendant son service, rien qui n'aurait pus sembler louche en soi. Si ce n'est l'échange de billet que je vis se faire entre les piles de tissus. Devinant qu'ils allaient sans aucun doute passer dans mon couloir, je me précipitais dans ma chambre discrètement puis refermais prestement la porte. Des petits pas précipités se firent entendre derrière celle-ci pour disparaître ensuite.

Je soupirais de soulagement, persuadée que je n'avais pas été vue, mais qu'en revanche, la scène qui venait de se dérouler devant mes yeux n'avait rien de normale. J'ignorais pourtant si je devais en aviser quelqu'un. C'est en me questionnant sur la teneur de ces secrets que je changeais de toilette et remis ma chevelure en place du mieux que je pus. Je n'étais pas vraiment la bienvenue pour le moment, je ne pouvais décemment pas commencer à me mêler des entourloupes de la Cour et de ce qu'il se passait sous la table.

Le manteau en satin parme que je choisi était simple, bien que brodée sur les manches de minuscules petites fleurs qui m'avaient demandées un temps fou à la réalisation. Il faisait ressortir le blanc cassé de ma jupe en pretintailles* de dentelles, de satin et de damas**. Le corset en col ovale me sembla convenir parfaitement à ce que j'avais pus observer ces derniers jours, enserrant ma taille tout en offrant la naissance de ma poitrine sous ma longue chemise de lin blanc. J'ajoutais ça et là diverses parures d'or blanc et d'argent aillant appartenues à Mère, portant fièrement le camé que nous nous transmettions de mères en filles depuis de longues générations. Je pris soin cette fois de porter mes gants parfumés et d'emporter mon éventail en dentelle, décidée que j'étais à garder le mouchoir que m'avait offert Monsieur la veille.

Quant à ma coiffe, il me fallut improviser un chignon lâche, réutilisant les quelques tresses de la veille pour lui donner du volume et de la forme. Je plongeais ça et là quelques broches d'or blanc serties d'améthystes ou de pierres de lune, grommelant tout de même contre ces mèches qui me tombaient aux reins.

Nous nous retrouvâmes plus tard, devant le vestibule qui donnait sur la cour de marbre et la galerie des glaces. Il fallait traverser ce vestibule lambrissé de marbres, puis passer dans la salle des gardes « vétuste » en comparaison du reste du château ne comptant que des lits de camps sommaires ou des bancs de bois qui faisaient ressortir les grandes tentures de cuir dorée.

Puis il y avait la première anti-Chambre, et la seconde, nommée « salon de l'œil de Bœuf », là où nous nous pressions tous pour attendre le début du « Petit Lever ». Philippe d'Orléans m'expliqua que nous attendions dans cette pièce, car elle était suffisamment spacieuse pour accueillir les multiples courtisans qui avaient été conviés.

Mais également parce qu'il avait réussi à faire se procurer au Roi quelques magnifiques toiles du peintre Italien Jacopo Bassano. Nous nous frayâmes un chemin jusqu'aux immenses tableaux qui me ravirent les yeux. Voilà le raffinement, la beauté italienne telle que l'on me l'avait décrite, et je retrouvais les inspirations de grands maîtres tels que Sandro Botticelli, ou Filippino Lippi. Je vouais moi même un culte secret à Botticelli dont les anges gracieux aux traits androgynes m'inspiraient toujours milles drapés pimpant, et me faisant rêver de bals dans les plus grands Palazzo de Venise. J'avais pus voir quelques rares reprographies de ces Peintres Maîtres dans le cabinet d'un historien qui s'était installé un peu à l'écart de Brest. Il était souvent venu à la nuit tombée nous demander quelques costumes, toujours taillés dans le velours rouge le plus somptueux possible, et nous divisions parfois des heures durant après la fermeture de notre atelier. Il nous avait invité de bon cœur à certaines grandes fêtes qu'il donnait dans son immense domaine, et m'avait initié à ce qu'il appelait l'Histoire de l'Art. Il avait repeint en personnes d'immenses fresques fidèlement reproduites des originaux. J'étais tombée amoureuse de Botticelli grâce à lui. Il avait été heureux d'apprendre que nous avions été conviés à la Cour du Roi, et m'avait offert une petite toile ronde qu'il appelait « Tondo », de la Vierge au Magnificat.

Père avait voulu me marier à cet historien Italien, mais je lui avait dit que c'était déplacé, et qu'il était déjà marié à une magnifique épouse qui semblait elle même tirée d'une de ses peintures. Quant à moi, je ne l'avais jamais considéré que comme un maître et non comme un mari.

Monsieur sembla surpris, voir enchanté lorsque je lui expliquais les quelques similitudes qui me sautèrent aux yeux. Puis lorsque je lui racontais la rencontre de cet homme si singulier. Les éloges desquelles je ne cessais de le couvrir l'intriguèrent d'autant que mon intérêt envers lui n'avait été que spirituel.

« -Seriez-vous… une femme à femme ? S'enquit-il dans le creux de mon oreille.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser cela ? Rougis-je, amusée.

-Eh bien, certains murmures disent que vous êtes une femme de petite vertu, ce n'est pourtant pas ce que je devine. Au contraire, mais ne seriez-vous pas déjà mariée à votre âge dans le cas contraire ?

-Ma Mère m'a fait promettre sur son lit de mort de ne me marier que par amour véritable. Hors jusqu'à présent, je n'ai jamais souffert des affres de l'amour, expliquais-je avec mélancolie.

-Vous n'êtes vraiment pas aisée à déchiffrer, soupira t-il, bien qu'enjoué.

-Feriez-vous l'erreur de me penser aussi superficielle que ces poules qui roucoulent et caquettent ? Le taquinais-je non sans lui montrer du regard un groupe de courtisanes qui nous couvraient d'un regard haineux.

-Non, bien sûr… Quel outrage ! Je ne vaudrais alors pas mieux que tous ces autres dans ce cas là ! Je suis navré, je vais devoir m'absenter à présent, notre Roi m'attends. »

Je sentis dans mon dos quelques regards haineux peu discret, et appuyé qui me donnèrent le frisson. Il dut ressentir mon trouble, et me rassura de son mieux avant de cheminer de sa grande démarche conquérante et élégante vers la grande entrée de la Chambre du Roi. Il était de ceux qui avaient le « privilège » d'assister à ce qui s'appelait le « petit lever », qui devait se produire très exactement à 8h15 chaque matin. L'annonceur s'époumona que se pressait Monsieur à « l'entrée Familière », mais je ne le voyais déjà plus.

Beaucoup d'autres bonnes gens se pressaient déjà à l'entrée de la Chambre Royale, certains me dévisageant sans s'en cacher, d'autres essayant d'être plus discrets. Je reconnus le dénommé Marshall qui était là lui aussi, et me servi un sourire qui me sembla plutôt tenir du rictus auquel je répondis tout de même avec la grâce qu'il me fallait afficher. Secrètement, je me demandais combien de temps il me faudrait tenir ce rôle avant de pouvoir remonter à ma chambre pour travailler sur le projet de Sa Majesté. Tout cette mise en scène me semblait grotesque, nous portions tous des masques à l'évidence. Mais peu à peu la salle se vida, et vint mon tour d'entrer.

L'annonceur clama mon nom et mon titre pour la « Grande entrée » si fort que je jurais que le palais entier l'avait entendu. Je parvins de justesse à contenir mon sursaut de surprise, peu encline à offrir aux autres courtisanes mesquines une chance de se moquer une nouvelle fois de moi.

La salle était vaste, mais semblait étroite a la vue du nombre de personnes qui se pressaient les unes contre les autres, tournées toutes ensembles vers un seul et même point, comme les fleurs adorant leur soleil.

L'immense lit à baldaquin de brocart rouge et or était séparé du reste de la salle par une balustrade de bois doré. Les tentures qui l'entouraient étaient de damas d'or et d'argent sur fond de damas cramoisi, brillant de milles feus sous les doux rayons matinaux du soleil estival. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'individus dans cette partie là, seulement ceux qui s'occupaient de terminer de vêtir le Roi.

Celui-ci se tenait droit, fier sur sa grande chaise, alors que tout un petit univers gravitait autour de lui, se répandant en murmures et en délicatesses. Il se mirait avec contentement dans un grand miroir lisse, caressant du bout de ses longs doigts blancs l'écharpe de velours rouge qui retombait entre son pourpoint et son rhingrave.

Tout ceci me sembla absurde, mais j'avais bien conscience d'être privilégiée. Aussi, je cherchais un instant Père qui m'avait été introuvable plus tôt, sans plus de résultats. J'avisais alors Monsieur, droit et statique tout juste devant la balustrade. Je me faufilais entre les courtisans présent pour rejoindre Philippe, qui me salua d'un discret sourire il avait lui aussi revêtu son masque d'apparat. Il m'expliqua à voix basse que Sa Majesté dormais dans la « Ruelle », ce qui était une sorte de blague princière. Il me dit aussi que sa place était normalement dans cette Ruelle, mais qu'il détestait qu'on lui rappelât sans cesse qu'il était le frère du Roi, comme s'il s'agissait d'une tare.

Sa Majesté, insensible à l'agitation alentour, continuait de se mirer alors que se reculait ses serviteurs. Son Altesse lui, ne parvenait pas à détourner son regard de la couche Royale, comme s'il admirait quelconque fantôme invisible aux yeux du commun des mortels. Je le sentis presque frémir de souffrance, comme il l'avait fait la veille, entre mes bras. Je me rapprochais de lui, lui offrant encore un peu de ma force, bien que ne comprenant rien aux troubles qui l'agitaient cette fois.

Enfin, Sa Majesté se tourna vers nous, nous saluant d'un très léger signe de tête à laquelle nous répondîmes tous en cœur par une révérence. Je sentis ses yeux s'attarder tout particulièrement sur ma silhouette, satisfait de ma présence en ces lieux. Cette attention particulière ne me plaisait décemment pas, ne pouvant que m'attirer les pires jalousies des coquettes qui me voyaient déjà comme une rivale (ce bien malgré moi).

L'huissier annonça bien vite le déjeuner du Roi, aussi, nous dûmes tous nous écarter cérémonieusement pour lui permettre de rejoindre la première anti-chambre où l'attendait déjà son repas, un homme portant trois mouchoirs et un horloger. Tout ce cérémonial me sembla vraiment farfelu, pompeux et inutile, mais d'après les murmures que j'entendais s'élever de partout, il s'agissait d'une festivité prisée et appréciée des courtisans qui se sentaient ainsi plus proche du Roi. Je fis remarquer à Monsieur, non sans ironie, que la balustrade qui séparait la Ruelle du reste de la chambre, n'était qu'une image de la séparation qu'il y aurait à jamais entre le Roi et son Peuple. Il opina discrètement, un réel sourire étirant cette fois ses fines lèvres.

Je ne tirais aucun réel intérêt du déjeuner du Roi, si ce n'est les multitudes de costumes et de robes différentes qui m'entouraient. Bien sûr, Monsieur en profita pour me nommer quelques personnalités importantes, certaines constituant le Conseil d'État, d'autres celui des Finances, et quelques Ministres également qui ne quittaient pas Sa Majesté d'une semelle. Puis, nous priâmes, Sa Majesté nous montrant l'exemple en nous renvoyant une image pieuse que je jurais de factice.

Enfin, nous fûmes libres de vaquer à nos occupations, car le Roi avait à faire avec ses Ministres et le « Conseil d'en Haut ». Beaucoup partirent, mais certains courtisans sortirent leur tabac à priser, alors que déjà caquetaient les favorites du Roi en me lorgnant d'un mauvais œil. Les cancans reprirent de plus belles, les manigances aussi et Marshall attendait vraisemblablement que je fusse seule pour revenir me demander mes titres de Noblesse. Toute cette suspicion et ces faux semblant à mon égard me fatiguaient plus que je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé. Je me trouvais en effet, bien loin de ma si chère ville de Brest, de ces gentilshommes qui ne parlaient que d'Histoire, d'Art et de beauté…

Je m'échappais un instant à la confusion de la foule restante pour contempler plus en détail les œuvres qui ornaient les tentures. Je fis la sourde oreille aux racontars qui s'élevèrent plus fortement lorsque Philippe d'Orléans me rejoignis.

« -Comment vous sentez-vous ? M'enquis-je à voix basse, soucieuse depuis que j'avais remarqué son air un peu plus tôt.

\- Elle était ma femme, ma douce Henriette. Mais c'est mon frère qu'elle aimait, et c'est dans son lit qu'elle… qu'elle est morte, fit-il en un gémissement étouffé.

-Pardonnez-moi, je l'ignorais, baissais-je le regard, peinée d'entendre sa rancœur et sa tristesse transcender ses paroles. »

J'observais un moment de silence, respectueuse de sa détresse. Je comprenais mieux à présent ce qui avait pus le mettre dans un tel état la veille. Comme si sa peine était insuffisante, il était condamné à voir jour après jour le lit de mort de la Femme qu'il aimait, mais qui en aimait un autre. Le deuil et la trahison devait lui percer le cœur… comme j'aurais aimé à cet instant, pouvoir alléger ses tourments !

La tumulte qui s'agrandissait dans notre dos me fit soupirer d'ennui alors que je m'accrochais autant que faire ce pouvait à ma contemplation artistique.

« -Ne les laissez pas voir qu'ils vous atteignent, sans quoi jamais vous ne prospérerez à la Cour de la Bouffonnerie Royale… »

Je ris sous cape, alors qu'une idée vrillait ses yeux clairs. Un instant plus tard, il passait son bras autour de ma taille et m'attirait à lui en nous faisant pivoter vers les autres courtisans. Il y avait parmi eux un homme assez grand, portant une longue chevelure blonde cendrée et une fine moustache. Ses yeux gris verts nous fusillèrent littéralement avec une jalousie qui me fit frissonner. Mais Monsieur n'en avait cure. Cette nouvelle promiscuité ne m'indisposa pas comme cela pouvait être le cas avec Sa Majesté, mon cœur s'agitât plutôt dans ma poitrine, colorant ensuite mes joues poudrées du rose pâle de mon sang échauffé.

« -Chère Claudine, permettez-moi de vous introduire à Philippe de Lorraine, bien que tous ici, le nommât ''Chevalier''. Chevalier, je vous présente notre Comtesse tisserande, Claudine de la Roseraie, tout juste arrivée depuis Brest. Nous allons passer beaucoup de temps ensemble prochainement, je n'aurais donc plus le moyen de vous rendre visite pour nos… entretiens, susurra Monsieur avec une délicatesse qui cachait mal ses inflexions véhémentes.

-Vous êtes libre de passer votre temps comme vous le souhaitez, Votre Altesse, j'ose imaginer que ce temps sera alloué aux affaires, répondit le Chevalier jouant très mal la comédie.

Je ressentis une vague d'antipathie pour ce personnage qui me semblât grossier et dangereux derrière son apparente débilité***.

-Bien sur, et quelles affaires ! Si vous voulez bien nous excuser... _Chevalier,_ nous avons à faire justement, raya t-il avec un sourire forcé. »

Les sous-entendus intimes qu'ils avaient glissés ne m'avaient pas échappés, aussi, je vins à me demander si Monsieur n'était après tout, pas un homme à homme. Non pas que cela me dérangeât, mais que je ne comprenais plus les relations qu'il entretenait avec sa Femme.

Nous sortîmes donc pour nos _affaires_ , décidée que j'étais à ne pas interférer plus que de nécessaires dans les coulisses de cet immense théâtre qu'était la Cour. Nous quittâmes un silence pesant et lourd de sens pour accueillir avec reconnaissance le silence calme et reposant des couloirs. Je voulus prendre congé de Philippe, pour retrouver le confort de ma chambre et le travail qui m'attendait, mais je sentis son hésitation.

Je m'arrêtais au pied de l'escalier qui menait au couloir de ma chambre, persuadée qu'il allait m'y laisser pour vaquer à ses occupations. Pourtant, il demeura un instant indécis à m'observer, le visage parfaitement impassible.

« -Non pas que je voudrais m'imposer et participer à l'avilissement de votre réputation, mais pourrais-je… Vous accompagner encore un instant ? Me demanda Monsieur, à voix basse.

-Eh bien, c'est que je songeais à commencer mes travaux… répondis-je surprise.

-Je ne vous importunerais pas, je le jure. Je serais silencieux et secret. Mais vous m'intriguez, ce qui est devenu fort rare.

-Soit, je vous avais promis un mouchoir de cette soie de Perse que vous semblez tant affectionner, me semble t-il, lui souris-je timidement, ravie de pouvoir lui voler quelques nouveaux instants. »

J'ignorais d'où me venait cet attachement soudain et sans fondement, seulement, sa compagnie était bien plus agréable que celle de quiconque d'autre à Versailles. Il ne fallait pourtant pas que j'oublie qui il était, en dépit de la bienséance que je ressentais avec lui.

Comme s'il lisait dans mon esprit, Philippe s'inclina légèrement, un petit sourire en coin étirant ses traits fins, m'invitant ensuite d'un geste de la main à le devancer. Je me sentis rosir, consciente que je ne devrais plus me montrer si familière avec lui.

Nous montâmes donc, et comme il l'avait promis, il s'assit sur mon lit et demeura silencieux et secret. J'en parvins même à l'oublier, vaguement consciente de son regard étudiant mes mains qui brodaient avec aisance une petite rose, comme Monsieur me l'avait demandé. Bien sûr, il me faudrait des jours pour le terminer, mais broder en chantonnant tout bas semblait l'apaiser autant que moi. Pendant ce temps, je pouvais réfléchir aisément à la demande de Sa Majesté tout comme à celle de Monsieur. Ainsi que sur la signification étrange de l'échange que j'avais remarqué un peu plus tôt ce matin là.

* _pretintailles :_ Ornement fait d'une bande de tissu découpée et posée en applique, qui agrémentait les toilettes féminines.

** _damas :_ Étoffe agrémentée de dessins ornementaux

*** _être débile = être faible_ dans l'ancien sens du terme.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

 _Et voici une petite suite qui comme toujours, je l'espère, saura vous convenir. Nous allons bientôt plonger dans les diverses intrigues qui secoueront Versailles. J'ai vu quelques images de la future saison, il me faudra donc extrapoler, et utiliser tout ceci pour essayer de rester cohérente. Aussi, pardonnez moi d'avance si je m'éloigne de ce qui existera ensuite, je ferai toujours de mon mieux pour coller un maximum avec les actualités liées à la saison 2, promis !_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 :

Les jours passèrent vite, la charge de travail qui m'était échue ne décroissant jamais. Père et moi travaillâmes comme jamais auparavant, jours et nuit, délaissant parfois une journée entière nos repas. Ma présence obligatoire aux levers du Roi le lassaient passablement, bien plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé. Il convenait, non sans efforts, qu'il était plaisant que sa fille soit si appréciée de Sa Majesté. Mais il ne lui apparaissait pas professionnel que je dusse ainsi quitter mon atelier chaque matinée. Cependant, comme je m'attelais toujours à rattraper mon retard, il passait le plus clair de son temps à bougonner dans son coin, pour seulement constater de temps à autre de mes progrès.

J'avais du affronter sa jalousie, évidemment. Il avait comprit que je méritais ma place aux levers du Roi (je me gardais bien de lui faire l'aveu des avances parfois effrontées de Sa Majesté), mais cela le grisait de ne pas y être convié, lui qui m'avait tout apprit. Je l'avais apaisé, ne cessant de répéter que je ne faisais que de me plier aux exigences royales, que cela me plaise ou non.

Sa rancœur n'avait été qu'un grain de poussière dans la tempête qui m'avait secouée ces derniers mois. Le dénommé Marshall n'avait pas manqué de venir nous visiter, de son air morose indéfectible. Il s'était fait mielleux et caressant, quémandant après nos Titres de Noblesses à Père et moi, ses yeux ternes et calculateurs bien vifs dans ses orbites creux. Il cherchait, je n'aurais sus quoi, mais il s'était fait bien plus insistant dans ses questionnements quant à notre ancienne affaire à Brest, les raisons qui nous menèrent à Versailles, si nous faisions déjà partie d'une assemblée de Gentilshommes ( et dans mon cas, de Dames )… Il n'avait jamais été bien loin lorsque Père m'offrait son bras pour que nous nous promenions le long des allées des jardins. J'avais sentis l'aura froide qui l'accompagnait en permanence me peser lourdement sur les épaules.

Il ne m'inspirait pas confiance, son regard torve et glissant, vide d'éloquence se suffisait à lui même. Il s'était répandu en douceurs et en mièvreries qui cachaient mal, à mon sens, l'expression cruelle et vicieuse de ses pensées.

Si ces faux-semblants avaient charmés Père, la défiance et l'antipathie que je ressentais contre ce personnage annonciateur de malheur n'en furent qu'accrues. Bien sûr, nous lui avons présentés les si enviés papiers qu'il avait vérifié assidûment, avec une suspicion qui m'avait donné le frisson.

Père n'en vit rien, mais Père n'était pas de ceux qui voyaient. En matière de couture, le moindre détails lui apparaissait, tremblant de sa vérité propre, mais en ce qui concernait les Hommes, il semblait comme imperméable aux vices et aux mascarades.

J'appréciais les Dimanches tout particulièrement lors de ces semaines chargées, car il s'agissait de mes seuls instants de répit. Je pouvais alors vaquer au dehors, lorsque le temps me le permettait, ou bien me plonger dans la lecture de quelques fabliaux de la nouvelle époque. J'aimais à me plonger dans les livres, sous un arbre ou bien sur un banc de marbre, peu m'importait. Il me plaisait à parcourir tous ces mondes nouveaux ou imaginaire, à voyager au-delà du temps et de l'espace, vagabondant au grès des minuscules mots d'encre. Je me perdais parfois aussi dans les drames moralisateurs de Racine, ou bien de Corneille, car j'aimais plus que tout le théâtre. Je riais alors sans me préoccuper que quiconque me surprenne.

Lire… Cela avait toujours été une fantaisie pour Père. Il n'avait jamais tenu à apprendre à lire, cela lui était inutile, car nulle lecture n'aurait pus un jour lui apprendre ce que ces mains aguerries connaissaient sur le bout des ongles. Mère avait insisté pour que j'aille au couvant, apprendre comme il me semblait, l'art de la lecture. C'était à ses yeux, un héritage tout aussi noble de notre Seigneur, que celui de pouvoir faire de la plus banale étoffe, un vêtement de bonheur et d'élégance.

Je gardais encore aujourd'hui un très bon souvenir de cette époque, j'avais trouvée dans la bonté des Sœurs, un réconfort qui m'avait assagie l'âme alors que j'avais du me réfugier dans la lointaine Auvergne.

Mère en avait été originaire, comme je le racontais un jour à Monsieur, lors d'une ses visites rituelles du Mercredi soir. Elle y avait fait son éducation, et aurait prit les Ordres si son titre de Comtesse ne l'avait exhortée à se marier à l'âge de 16 ans. Elle n'y avait point vu de drame, son cœur de jeune fille sombrant bien vite dans le maelström merveilleux de son amour pour Père.

J'appris donc la lecture avec un autre jeune homme, qui comme moi, fut indescriptiblement touché par la grâce Divine des Saints Écrits. Cependant, son jeune esprit voletait toujours à la poursuite du monde si bien que les lettres et les mots avaient du mal à se frayer un chemin en son âme, alors qu'ils se gravaient toujours plus profondément dans la mienne.

Lorsque j'étais revenue à la maison, Mère m'avait fait la surprise de m'offrir un magnifique ouvrage poétique, qui déclinait vers après vers, l'amour, le temps passant et fatalement, la mort. Elle m'avait priée de le garder secret, car il n'aurait pas été convenable que cela se sache. Alors, certains soirs où Père travaillait à l'atelier, nous nous étions serrées l'une contre l'autre au coin du feu, lisant tour à tour nos poèmes ou textes favoris, allant parfois jusqu'à soumettre des essais écrit de notre main.

Mère avait eu une plume si délicate et intuitive… Ses mots se succédant les uns des autres, comme une cascade de mots fleuris et limpides, tombant toujours juste. Elle parlait peu, mais sa parole était d'or. Elle avait sans cesse aidé Père, comme je le fis dès que je fus prête, mais c'était bien dans ses écrits qu'elle avait put le mieux épanouir son âme créatrice.

Lorsque je ne lisais pas, je me promenais simplement, discutant ça et là avec les ouvriers qui travaillaient à l'agrandissement du Palais de Sa Majesté, ou bien les jardiniers qui s'affairaient à donner vie aux instructions de Monsieur Le Nôtre. Rien ne me semblait plus vivifiant que de languir le long des allées, mon oreille charmée par le bruissement des fontaines, et les messes basses et les gloussements que s'échangeaient les courtisans, quand ils ne folâtraient pas dans les recoins un peux plus secrets des jardins.

Il y avait cet endroit, à l'écart de tout, que appréciais tout particulièrement. Il fallait marcher à l'orée de la forêt pendant un certain moment, pour arriver auprès d'un petit pavillon laissé à l'abandon.

Bien plus petit et sobre que les merveilles du Château de Versailles, je m'y sentis bien plus chez moi qu'ailleurs. Il y régnait un calme serein qui me permettait de réfléchir, de lire, ou de griffonner des croquis de toilettes que m'inspirait ces lieux. Je me sentais bien moins seule, perdue dans ces lieux fantomatiques et oubliés, qu'au beau milieu de tout ce faste ambiant.

Parfois, il me prenait l'envie de chantonner ou d'improviser quelques vers, mais je ne les trouvais jamais assez bon pour les retranscrire sur le papier. Il s'agissait là d'un de mes plus secrets vices, car la poésie et le théâtre étaient enfants du Malin, m'avait-on dit enfant.. Je n'étais pas des plus pieuse, mais je ne souhaitais pas compromettre plus encore le salut de mon âme.

Philippe m'avait souvent rendu visite. D'abord presque tous les soirs, puis de moins en moins souvent. Il arrivait parfois en colère, et restait à m'observer en silence, pendant que je confectionnais les robes somptueuses du bal prévu peu après la nouvelle année. Je chantonnais parfois à l'ouvrage, et puis lorsqu'il était de meilleure humeur, nous nous prenions à parler couleur, plumes et brocard. Il était bon de parler avec lui, il avait une discussion intarissable sur bien des sujets d'arts, il était si plaisant de partager mes soirées avec lui. Nous oubliâmes parfois tout deux qui il était, nous chamaillant comme des enfants quand à l'étoffe qui ferait le mieux ressortir le bleu limpide de ses yeux.

Je le croisais dans les couloirs par moments, se disputant à forces de murmures avec celui qu'il m'avait présenté comme « Le Chevalier ». Puis ce dernier disparu, sans trop que je ne sache pourquoi, et l'humeur de Philippe sombra lentement dans une abîme sans fond.

Il parti à son tour, rejoignant ses terres en Haut de Seine, s'enfermant dans son château à Saint-Cloud. Son départ m'attrista plus que je ne l'aurais cru. Il me manqua terriblement, aussi, il me plaisait de continuer son costume le soir, aux heures où il venait me voir d'ordinaire, même si j'ignorais si j'aurais un jour l'occasion de le voir le porter.

La vie à la Cour suivait son chemin, entre complots et dépensières soirées d'appartement. Je vis encore quelques fois des échanges impromptus de messages, et je songeais vraiment à mettre de côté mon antipathie à l'encontre de Marshall, mais ces billets cessèrent de circuler avec l'avancée des travaux. Aussi, je préférais garder pour moi ce que j'avais vu, peux sure qu'il s'agisse vraiment de quoique ce soit d'important. Mais bientôt arriva sur toutes les tables de jeu, ces petites poudres miracles.

Les courtisans et les courtisanes faisaient appel à leur cercles d'amis, afin de pouvoir s'encanailler l'esprit de ces « Fontaines de Jouvences » aux si multiples bienfaits. Père m'avait défendu d'y toucher, ce à quoi je lui avais répondu qu'il n'était pas en veine de me l'interdire, puisque de toute évidence, il n'était pas dans mes intentions d'y goûter. J'avais une confiance bien limitée en la médecine et en les plantes « miracles » depuis que les efforts que nous avions déployés pour sauver Mère s'étaient montrés inutiles.

En quelques temps à peine, c'était devenu une mode virale qui touchait le nombre toujours plus grand d'invités à la Cour du Roi. Les nobles étaient libres d'aller et venir à leur guise, bien sûr, et il me semblât que depuis que les routes avaient été réparées, Sa Majesté n'avait même plus à mander la présence de la noblesse, puisqu'elle affluait d'elle même à Versailles, comme le sang vrombissant dans les veines jusqu'au cœur.

La favorite du Roi, Athénaïs de Montespan posa un instant son dévolu sur moi, l'attention particulière que me portait Sa Majesté ne lui aillant pas échappé, de même que pour les quolibets à mon égard. Nous avions parlés ensemble quelques soirs, son petit air supérieur ne me plaisait pas, mais j'avais joué l'hypocrisie avec autant de talent qu'elle.

A force de compliments, elle avait tenté d'en savoir plus sur mes origines, mes amours, et fut plus qu'étonnée lorsqu'elle appris que jamais encore je n'avais été mariée. Elle m'avait alors instruite sur les relations charnelles, jusqu'à m'en faire chauffer le sang d'indécence. Elle m'avait parlé avec une voix basse et mutine, puis m'avait glissé sous le bras un ouvrage à la couverture de cuir blanc, sur lequel il était inscrit en lettrine d'or : « Les plaisir de Vénus ». Tout ce que j'avais besoin d'apprendre était inscrit à l'intérieur, avait-elle dit. Et si je ne savais pas lire, les images seraient assez parlantes d'elles même.

Elle en profita pour glisser quelques douces menaces maquillées à mon encontre, des fois que je chercherais à la remplacer dans les bonnes grâces de Sa Majesté. Je ne pus m'empêcher de la remettre à sa place gentiment, tout en sourire et en délicatesse. Peu m'importait qu'elle soit la Favorite du Roi, elle n'avait aucun droit de me dicter ma conduite. Et sa frayeur grandissante de se voir rejetée par Sa Majesté, ou bien de perdre de sa beauté m'avait grandement facilité la tâche. Car elle craignait que la grossesse ne brise son corps et ne l'avilisse. Je lui avais donc glissé que tôt ou tard, la laideur de son âme pervertie finirait pas transpirer de sa peau, pour empoisonner les poudres dont elle se recouvrait le visage.

Je ne lui parlais plus après ça, le livre fut oublié sur mon chevet sans même que j'y jette le moindre coup d'œil.

Sa majesté semblait bien trop tendre l'oreille aux murmures de cette femme, les choses changeaient à la Cour. L'atmosphère se faisait de plus en plus chargée au fur et à mesure de la grossesse de Madame de Montespan, ce qui me faisait apprécier bien plus encore le calme de mon atelier et de ma cachette en pleine nature.

Le Roi venait toujours dans mes appartements, certains soirs. Mais il se faisait bien moins entreprenant depuis que son frère et que son jeune fils étaient tous deux portés disparus. Il semblait las, comme Monsieur l'était parfois, j'avais été surprise de constater les mêmes reflets orageux dans leurs pupilles si semblables, mais au regard si différents.

Allant à l'encontre de ma défiance naturelle, je m'étais essayée à l'apaiser. J'avais donc découvert avec plaisir, qu'il était lui même grand mécène des artistes les plus appréciés (mais aussi décriés) de ces derniers temps. Peu à peu, ses regards lubriques tendirent à se faire plus… curieux. Il fuyait parfois la colère de Sa Majesté la Reine, ou bien les exigences de Madame de Montespan. Je ne lui avouais jamais, mais cela m'amusais de le voir se faire ainsi promener par la gent féminine.

A d'autres moments, le Roi avait semblé retrouver de sa détestable habitude de vouloir à tout prix s'attirer mon désir. Ce qui m'insupportais passablement, mais je me devais d'exaucer ses moindres vœux. Je le laissais donc une fois me caresser longuement les cheveux, qu'il ne cessait de complimenter, cachant assez habilement le malaise que cela créait en moi. Je lui étais pourtant très reconnaissante des avantages que sa bénédiction apportait en échange.

Jamais je n'avais eu si grand choix de matières premières, toutes tissées et brodées avec le plus grand soin. Cela nous permit, à Père et moi, de pouvoir grandement avancer dans nos commandes.

Le costume Royal avait été le plus complexe à réaliser, mais je l'avais fini en premier, tant j'avais hâte de pouvoir travailler les détails du costume de Monsieur. Sa demande m'avait surprise sur le moment, mais j'avais ensuite trouvé l'idée amusante, titillant mon imagination.

Son costume m'avait demandé beaucoup de réflexion, et il m'avait fallut trouver des trésors d'ingéniosité afin de pourvoir à son envie. Cela avait été long d'avancer sur ce projet, mais j'étais fière de cet avancement. Je préférais pourtant garder mes avancées secrètes à Père, tout comme l'étaient les rendez-vous entre Monsieur et moi. Il se serait sans aucun doute fait des idées sur nos relations, et aurait certainement planifié un mariage sans notre accord à tous les deux.

Ce n'est que lorsque Philippe s'en alla que je remarquais vraiment que sa présence était le seul baume à mon cœur dans cet immense théâtre de fous. Je brisais parfois les règles que je m'étais fixées, et écoutais les racontars à son propos. Certaines disaient qu'ils s'adonnaient avec joie à de multiples soirées libertines, tentant de trouver dans ses étreintes avec hommes et femmes, l'affection qu'il recevait de son cher Chevalier. D'autres racontaient que Sa Majesté lui avait trouvée une nouvelle femme, sur laquelle une multitude de rumeurs ne cessaient de faire bon train. Une allemande qui était assez masculine, disait-on, pour rappeler à Monsieur son attrait particulier pour les damoiseaux.

Elle était moquée, à cause de son caractère et de son manque de manière « distinguées ». Personnellement, je ne l'avais pas encore rencontrée que je l'appréciais déjà. Vue comme une provinciale, elle me semblait bien plus intéressante que ces poules qui cancanaient en se pensant à tord supérieures à tout le monde, en beauté et en intelligence.

Il me semblait que l'ambiance à Versailles se chargeait de dangers. Je me sentais souvent mal à l'aise, même lorsque je me promenais avec mes nouvelles amies.

Car bien sûr, le temps faisant, certaines courtisanes se firent à ma présence et cessèrent de cancaner leur vilenies absurdes. Surtout depuis que Philippe avait déserté le Palais de Sa Majesté , et que cette dernière semblait moins me tourner autour. Certains cercles m'acceptaient plus volontiers lors des soirées d'appartement, me permettant de jouer avec eux au Tric-Trac, ou bien aux jeux d'adresse pour lesquels je n'avais pas besoin de miser de l'argent. Non pas que la « Brelan » ne m'intéresse guère, puisque je compris rapidement les règles du jeu, et la manière dont cela se jouait.

Mais l'argent ne faisait jamais de bons amis, et bien que les relations amicales n'étaient pas la raison première de ma présence à Versailles, il me tenait tout de même à cœur de pouvoir me mêler aux autres.

Il y avait donc la jeune et angélique Sophie, aussi belle et douce qu'une poupée, mais qui laissait toujours promener son regard partout, comme le faisait Fabien Marshall. Elle était très discrète, et toujours apprêtée comme une princesse, les couloirs s'emplissaient de son parfum délicat de rose et de lilas. Nous avions toutes deux le goût de nous promener dans les jardins, bien loin des mûrs magnifiques de Versailles, mais vérolés en leur cœur.

Ce fut à elle que je parlais des petits papiers que j'avais interceptés par inadvertance. J'ignorais si la cessation de ces messages étaient de son fait, mais je lui avais bien fait promettre de ne pas me mouiller dans ces complots.

Lisette Blanchard, elle, était l'une des filles les plus banals que je connaissait, en l'apparence. Son habituel silence était un bienfait apaisant (la pauvrette était née muette) mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'afficher une vivacité d'esprit enjouée que trahissait son regard bleu azur. Elle avait à peine 16 ans lorsqu'elle avait été mariée à un rustre Marquis qui la négligeait totalement, mais qui lui permettait au moins de pouvoir exercer ses passion. 6 ans plus tard, elle avait du laisser ses quatre enfants chez une nourrice pour l'accompagner à la Cour.

Elle avait un profond sens de la mode et de la philosophie qui m'impressionnaient grandement. Nous partagions toutes deux la même passion pour la broderie, qu'elle tenait elle de son Grand-Père. Elle était très douée en coiffure, aussi, nous passâmes de longues soirées d'appartement dans nos chambres, pendant lesquelles elle m'apprenait à me coiffer comme à la Cour, si je chantais pour elle en échange.

Lisette partagea également avec moi ce langage fascinant et gracieux qu'elle exerçait de ses mains. Il m'était difficile d'apprendre tous ces mots mimés, mais il était plaisant d'apprendre une nouvelle manière de communiquer.

Eliza était gentille, mais bien que n'étant pas une étourdie, elle semblait sans cesse perdue dans ses rêves. C'était une artiste maudite, comme elle se plaisait à le dire, au caractère bien trempé derrière ses apparentes douceurs.

Elle avait réussi à se faire une place parmi les courtisanes, et à gagner le respect de celles-ci non grâce à son mari, l'ancien Grand Maître de France* Armand de Bourbon. Mais plutôt pour le charisme que son sang étranger lui pourvoyait. Elle avait du sang de grands chefs Vikings, disait-elle avec fierté, ce qui ne manquait pas de nous amuser.

Armand et Eliza s'étaient mariés en secrets quand ce dernier avait failli sombrer dans la folie, incapable d'épouser celle après qui il soupirait. Son mariage l'accommodait bien, puisque son Prince de Conti avait dans ses petits papiers une troupe de théâtre régit par un certain Molière, et dont les pièces étaient bien souvent reprises par de petits théâtres indépendants.

Venant de Paris, elle avait commencé une liaison avec un des comédiens, sans même la tenir secrète d'Armand. Ils étaient tous deux libertins dans l'âme, mais elle abordait toujours le sujet avec une grande délicatesse, ce qui était fort plaisant. Elle me jura d'aller nous rendre visite un jour à Brest, sans aucun doute pour aller rencontrer à mon cher ami historien, qui n'avait pas manqué d'attirer son attention.

Et puis il y avait Candice de Martagon. Elle était arrivée à Versailles seulement quelques semaines après moi. J'étais son aînée de trois ans, et je me retrouvais beaucoup en sa passion peu cachée pour l'art pictural. Elle était une érudite, qui s'était construite en côtoyant les salons Parisiens dont beaucoup m'avaient loués le degré d'instruction avoisinant l'excellence. Elle avait pourtant la délicatesse de ne jamais se montrer supérieure à nous autre, ce qui était une qualité que certaines devraient lui envier.

J'apprenais beaucoup d'elle aussi, et me rendis rapidement compte que le peu de connaissances que je possédais en matière d'art ne pouvait rivaliser avec les siennes. Elle avait un caractère tout aussi sulfureux qu'Eliza, toutes deux me permirent de me sentir un peu plus en sécurité lors des soirées d'appartements.

Comme moi, elle n'était pas mariée, profitant de son titre de Duchesse pour venir à la découverte des merveilles historiques et artistiques de Versailles.

Candice avait été d'un soutien extraordinaire lorsque Madame de Montespan s'était montrée garce avec moi, s'affirmant par la même à la Cour de Versailles. Elle avait toujours tant de choses à nous raconter, tant d'histoires à partager… Elle avait fait la rencontre d'écrivains encore inconnus dans ces salons que je trouvais d'extraordinaire.

J'enviais beaucoup l'expérience qu'elle s'était faite à la Grande-Ville, pendant qu'elle se montrait curieuse de celle que je m'étais battis dans la campagne. Elle m'avoua un jour qu'elle adorait les chats, non sans craintes, me faisant bien vite la rassurer à ce propos. « Un sage dit un jour que Dieu avait fait le chat, pour que les hommes puissent caresser un fauve » lui avais-je répondu à mi-voix. Car bien qu'aillant eu une instruction religieuse, tout ce que la Nature nous offrait me fascinait, comprenant également ces jolis et affectueux félins.

Sans ces femmes extraordinaires, mes moments libres loin de Monsieur, auraient cruels de solitude. Je les adorais toutes pour leurs qualités extraordinaires, qui me permettaient de me sentir mieux, voir même bien.

La vie avait donc suivi son cours, entre mon travail long et acharné, et les intrigues qui menaçaient de m'emporter bien malgré moi à chaque instant. Une certaine routine s'était instaurée, monotone sans trop l'être.

Et puis il revint. La journée était fraîche même pour la saison, et nuageuse. Peut-être aurais-je du y voir un présage… Une série de murmures se répercutèrent au travers de Versailles jusqu'à mon atelier, me prévenant de son arrivée. Le cœur battant la chamade, me rappelant douloureusement ce que c'était que de vivre, je m'élançais vers la grande entrée. Je devais le voir ! Il m'avait tant manqué !

Pourtant, la main sur la poignée, un doute effroyable me vola mon souffle. Peut-être m'avait-il oubliée ? Il était un homme marié à présent, et je n'étais jamais qu'une provinciale chargée de réaliser son costume pour l'équinoxe du printemps. Je restais un long moment devant ma porte, sans trouver le courage de l'ouvrir pour aller à sa rencontre. Je fini par baisser les bras, soupirer lourdement (tout le contraire de ce que devais faire une Dame de la Cour) puis retournais à la tâche.

Je chantonnais, comme toujours, me persuadant que j'avais pris la bonne décision. Les heures s'écoulèrent alors, pendant lesquelles je m'exhortais à penser à autre chose, ne pouvant cependant séparer mon regard du mouchoir de soie grise, brodé de cette simple rose blanche. Celui que j'avais fini quelques mois plus tôt mais que je n'avais jamais pus lui remettre. Je me jetais à cœur perdu dans les broderies ornant une robe pour une marquise, tant, que j'en négligeais même de manger.

Au fur et à mesure que ma bougie tirait sa dernière flamme, je me mis à papillonner, jusqu'à m'endormir sans même m'en rendre compte. Déjà, mes rêves affluaient, me troublant du regard bleu céleste de Monsieur, sa douce voix chaleureuse résonnant quelque part derrière moi, m'appelant sans que je sois à même de lui répondre quoi que ce soit.

 _*_ _Grand maître de France :_ grand officier de la couronne et le chef et surintendant général de la Maison du roi (Elle comporte trois grandes divisions : la maison civile, la maison militaire et la maison ecclésiastique. )

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

 _Grands Dieux, voilà bien longtemps que je ne vous avais pas proposé une suite à cette fiction. J'attendais impatiemment la saison deux, afin de mieux me rapprocher de ce qu'il se passe dans la série au sein de mon écrit. Je suis assez contente de retrouver dans la série des idées qui m'étaient venues avant que la nouvelle saison ne débarque. J'espère que la suite vous plaira toujours autant, et que cette ellipse ne vous dérangera guère._

 _Je souhaite également remercier tout ceux qui se sont intéressés à cette fiction, et qui ont prit le temps de me faire part de ce qu'ils en pensaient. Je ne trouverais sans doute jamais assez de mots pour expliquer à quel point tout vos commentaires me font plaisir, et me motivent à toujours en donner plus. Votre soutien est incroyable, vraiment merci milles fois. Comme toujours, je suis à l'écoute de tout ce que vous aimeriez partager ou soumettre, de positif comme de négatif._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 :

Quelque chose s'évertuait à me réveiller. Avec douceur cependant, une simple caresse sur ma joue et dans mes cheveux défaits qui se faisait persistante. Je souris, encore encrée dans mon rêve, je peinais à revenir à la réalité. J'étais dans mon propre lit, sans trop savoir comment j'avais pus y arriver. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas dormi dans celui-ci que j'avais l'impression de gésir sur une nuage.

Puis vint un baiser tendrement déposé sur mon front, sur ma joue. Ce rêve était agréable, j'ignorais bien pourquoi mais des images de Monsieur s'insinuèrent dans mon esprit. Puis, ces lèvres brûlantes laissèrent un sillon ardent courir le long de la tendre chair de mon cou. Papillonnant des paupières, je ne perçu qu'un éclat bleu, des boucles brunes luisantes sous la lumière chiche d'une bougie qui avait été rallumée.

Persuadée de vivre un de ces rêves saisissant de réalité, je fondis sous la chaleur du corps qui m'enlaçait soudainement. Je soupirais d'aise, m'imaginant dans tout ces poèmes passionnés que j'avais lus. Le souffle de mon visiteur morphéïque était brûlant, perturbant de lubricité. Les mains qui me caressaient les cheveux quittèrent ma lourde chevelure pour s'attarder presque violemment sur mon corps. Cette fois-ci, je m'éveillais bel et bien, une brusque vague de panique me saisissant.

Je me tortillais mal à l'aise, sous le corps subitement d'une lourdeur implacable. Les mains qui me caressaient devinrent un étau qui m'enserrèrent les poignets. Je gémis, parfaitement réveillée maintenant que ma frayeur me brûlaient les entrailles.

Une voix de velours m'intima de me taire, de longs doigts frais se posèrent brutalement sur mes lèvres, m'empêchant de respirer convenablement. Ma panique devint aussi étouffante que cette main qui me contraignait a ouvrir plus grand encore la bouche à la recherche d'air. Ma voix se bloquait d'elle même dans ma gorge, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre de façon cohérente ce qui était en train de se produire.

A force de me tortiller sous cette masse chaude et vibrante de désir, je parvins a le repousser suffisamment pour pouvoir constater qui se trouvait être mon agresseur.

La stupeur me glaça les sangs, mes yeux s'ouvrant en grand d'effroi. La personne qui me clouait au lit n'était autre que Sa Majesté, me toisant d'un regard conquérant et autoritaire qui me donna le frisson.

« -Votre Majesté ? Murmurais-je, ma voix comme mon corps, tremblant violemment sous le coup de ma peur viscérale.

-Je te veux et je t'aurais. Tu n'as pas le choix, me gronda t-il avec une colère qui me fit sursauter. »

Il fondit de nouveau sur moi comme un rapace, ses mains se glissant avidement dans mon dos pour dégrafer mon corsage. Mes pensées ne cessaient de se bousculer, me laissant à la merci de son envie de me détruire.

« -Je vous en supplie, non.. Je n'ai jamais… Pitié…

-Je suis le Roi, je prends ce que je veux, quand je le veux ! »

En quelques mouvements rapides qu'amenaient l'habitude, il avait déjà libéré mon corps de l'emprise de mon corset, se chargeant déjà de remonter mes jupons sur mes cuisses. Je tentais vainement de le repousser, faisant fi du fait que je me devais d'exaucer ses moindres désirs. Les larmes amères qui me montèrent aux yeux me brouillaient la vue, mais je me refusais à les laisser couler le long de mes joues. Je pouvais échapper à son regard méphistophélique, mais pas à son parfum qui me donnait la nausée.

Il s'appropriait mes courbes encore in-découvertes avec une effronterie qui me brisait le cœur. Quelqu'un avait dut le contrarier, et je payais pour les offenses de cette personne.

Mes gémissements apeurés que je tentais d'étouffer vainement finirent par le mettre suffisamment mal à l'aise pour qu'il se recule et me contemple, comme perdu.

« -Pourquoi tentes-tu de décamper ? Ne te rends-tu pas compte de l'honneur que je te fais ?

-C'est que… Je n'ai jamais … jamais connu d'homme*… Votre Majesté… Et ça me fait si peur, bégayais-je sans parvenir à me calmer.

\- Tu es bien la première à te refuser à moi. Crois-moi, c'est cet exploit qui m'as tant séduit chez toi, me sourit sa Majesté de toutes ses dents avant de reprendre, presque menaçant. Mais il est temps de me céder à présent.

-Je vous en supplie,Votre Majesté, ne faîtes pas ça, essayais-je de le dissuader, tremblante sous lui comme une enfant.

-Ne fais pas ta mijaurée, tu aura la chance d'avoir honoré ton Roi, cadeau que je n'offre qu'à bien peu de personnes. »

De nouveau il s'attaqua à mon intégrité, plus doucement cependant, mais cela n'enlevait rien à l'horreur qui me paralysait. Ses lèvres dévoraient ma chaire, sa peau nue mordait la mienne, alors que je l'implorais, le suppliais de ne pas m'arracher ma vertu.

Je songeais à ma Mère qui serait tellement déçue, à Père qui ne comprendrait, ni ne verrait à quel point j'avais été blessée. Je songeais à toutes ces belles histoires d'amours éternels qui s'évanouissaient lentement.

Ce n'est que lorsque ses doigts se posèrent de nouveau sur ma bouche que je me rendis compte que je criais à m'en briser la voix. Je tentais toujours de lui échapper, incapable de rester immobile et de m'abandonner à lui. Sa force et sa poigne de fer suffisaient cependant à m'entraver, exposant mon corps frémissant et tremblotant de terreur à sa dure envie de me posséder.

Et puis, il y eut un courant d'air, accompagnant une entrée virulente dans ma chambre. Sa Majesté soupira, peu enclin à abandonner ce qu'il avait entreprit avec tant de voracité.

« -Eh bien, eh bien… Tu n'as pas assez de maîtresses dans ce château, il faut en plus que tu t'en prenne aux couturières ? ».

Il y eut un silence, pendant lequel Sa Majesté soupira d'exaspération, promenant un regard irrité sur le nouveau venu.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?! Se borna t-il a siffler entre ses dents.

-La Montespan te cherche. Je serais toi j'irais vite la rejoindre avant qu'elle ne lambrisse tout le parquet de Versailles avec ses Eaux. »

Le Roi serra si fort les poings autour de mes poignets que je crus qu'il allait me les briser. A contre cœur, il me libéra de son poids, puis remit en ordre ses vêtements débraillés et sortit de la pièce en trombe.

Mon sauveur se trouvait toujours entre les ombres de ma chambre, refermant la porte derrière Sa Majesté lorsqu'il disparu dans les couloirs du Palais. Je me remis à trembler violemment, me ramassant sur moi même dans un simulacre de protection.

« -A peine suis-je de retour que déjà, me voilà à votre secours. Serais-je l'annonciateur de malheur, ou bien plutôt votre ange gardien ? »

Philippe était bel et bien de retour, s'asseyant délicatement auprès de moi pour ne pas m'effrayer. Il était aussi beau que dans mon souvenir, aussi avenant et poli, son visage androgyne délicatement poudré de blanc. Ses grands yeux innocents d'un bleu inimitable me regardaient avec sollicitude, sans s'attarder sur l'air négligé que je devais avoir. Ses longs cheveux bruns retombaient toujours avec la même élégance sur ses épaules.

* connu au sens biblique du terme, illustrait la _chosette_ , le coït.

« -Permettez-moi de vous aider, m'intima t-il d'une voix douce. »

Avec une patience salutaire, il attendit que je hoche la tête pour me recouvrir les jambes des couvertures négligemment repoussées par Sa Majesté un peu plus tôt. J'étais trop secouée pour le remercier convenablement.

« -Vous êtes glacée… Puis-je vous réchauffer ? »

Je luttais intérieurement pour reprendre mes esprits, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je n'arrivais décemment pas à me remettre des gestes de Sa Majesté, de la manière dont il m'avait touchée, de ce

qu'il avait presque réussi à me voler. Mon esprit succombait à la folie, du moins, à ce que je m'imaginais. Bouleversée, je ne cessais d'implorer le pardon de Mère en quelques murmures incompréhensibles.

Ce n'est que lorsque Monsieur me recouvrit les épaules de ma chemise, puis de sa veste épaisse et chaude, que je réalisais qu'il était bel et bien là. Que le cauchemar qui m'avait éveillée se transformait lentement en rêve.

« -Vous tremblez ma chère, ne craignez rien, il est parti, me murmura t-il, cherchant mon regard du siens.

-Monsieur ? Vous êtes… de retour… »

Je ne pus restreindre mes larmes plus longtemps, ni plus que mes sanglots angoissés. Philippe resta à mes côtés, sans craindre ces petites gouttelettes salées qui dévalaient mes joues. Il me tendit plutôt un mouchoir, puis m'ouvrit les bras, comme je l'avais fait pour lui auparavant.

Il me serra tendrement contre lui, me berçant comme je l'avais fais moi aussi, jusqu'à ce que je parvienne à respirer de nouveau correctement. Il n'était pas brûlant comme l'avait été son frère, mais d'un calme et d'une douceur presque féminine qui m'apaisèrent rapidement.

« -Oui, je suis de retour. Je ne le laisserais pas vous faire du mal, vous m'entendez ? Tout ira bien.

-Pardonnez moi, tout est de ma faute ! Je n'aurais pas du le repousser, il… Sa Majesté va me renvoyer, Père va…

-Ne pensez pas à ça, m'interrompit Philippe avec douceur. Calmez-vous, je vous en conjure.

-Vous êtes un véritable chevalier, comme de ceux que l'on lit dans les contes, murmurais-je la voix éraillée par mes pleurs. »

Il rit, caressant mes cheveux avec douceur.

« -Ne le dîtes jamais devant Le Chevalier. Il vous jalouse déjà bien assez, je ne voudrais pas

qu'il vous prenne en grippe, après-quoi, il me faudrait vous protéger du monde entier… »

Je ris à mon tour, le regard chargé de gratitude. Il me rendis mon sourire avec gentillesse, même alors que j'osais me blottir un peu plus contre lui. Je me sentis un peu coupable de profiter ainsi de son retour.

« -Je suis navrée, je ne devrais pas ainsi me laisser aller… Votre femme risque de m'en vouloir… m'excusais-je, craignant qu'il ne m'en veuille.

-Ne vous faîtes aucun soucis pour cela. Mon épouse est très fatiguée par son voyage, et nous avons décidés de respecter nos intimités pour le moment. »

Je ne répondis rien ensuite, perplexe. Il semblait avoir une vie compliquée, bien plus qu'il n'y paraissait de premier abord.

« -Merci, ne puis-je m'empêcher de murmurer avec un frisson.

-Tout le plaisir était pour moi. J'aime à rappeler à mon frère qu'avant d'être une Roi, il est un homme. Et qu'aucun homme ne peut s'élever contre les lois élémentaires, et la bienséance qu'il sied de démontrer. Surtout ici, à la Cour.

-Ne craignez-vous pas sa colère ?

-Que pourrait-il faire de plus contre moi ? Se moqua t-il avec amertume. »

Son regard se perdit dans le lointain, quelques reflets d'anciennes souffrances dansant dans le clair de ses prunelles. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, toute sa douceur avait laissé place à une rage peu contenue.

« -Il m'a déjà suffisamment discrédité et humilié. Il aurait put se contenter de cette double trahison qui m'enleva Henriette. Mais ce n'était pas assez grandiose pour le Roi Soleil… »

Secouant la tête comme pour se ressaisir, ses traits redevinrent lisses et paisibles.

« -Je reste malgré tout Monsieur son frère. Que cela lui plaise ou non. Il faut bien que quelqu'un le ramène dans le droit chemin, puisque ses oreilles se font ( à ce que l'on dit ) charmer par les susurrements d'une vile vipère.

-Certes. Mais ne pourrait-il pas vous faire plus de mal encore ?

-Le secret, c'est de ne rien attendre d'autre que le pire. Ainsi, il ne peut y avoir de déception, ou de souffrances que nous ne pouvons assimiler. »

Je méditais un instant à ses paroles, qui me paressèrent à la fois sages et terribles. Pelotonnée contre son torse si grand et infaillible, j'écoutais les lents battements de son cœur tandis le mien bâtait comme un tambour tribal, encore et encore, sans jamais se calmer.

Je voulais le remercier encore, mais mes lèvres tremblantes ne s'ouvraient plus que sur mon souffle saccadé. Ses doigts agiles tiraient délicatement sur mes boucles emmêlées, alors que le sommeil s'imposait à moi doucereusement.

Il n'y eut pas d'autres rêves, non plus de cauchemars mordant dont on n'arrive à se débarrasser qu'alors que les premières lueurs du jour pointaient leur nez. Juste le calme, et le repos dont j'avais besoin. Je n'avais pas si bien dormi depuis des semaines.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9:

Si les jours passèrent tranquillement après cette fameuse nuit mouvementée, rien en mon cœur ne pouvait demeurer aussi paisible. Je rechignais une semaine durant à aller assister de nouveau au lever du Roi. Mais bien sûr, si ma rancœur et ma crainte me poussaient à demeurer discrète, je savais qu'il me fallait pourtant garder pour moi cet incident et ne rien laisser paraître au reste du monde. Il me fallait convenir que le rôle que j'endossais ici-bas, à la Cour, ne saurait s'affadir d'une réputation déjà houleuse, de profiteuse hautaine dont les affaires Royales n'avaient d'intérêt que celui pécuniaire qu'elles pouvaient apporter.

Alors, bien que retranchée plus que jamais dans mon travail, seule autant que je le pouvais, je me fis violence pour retourner à mes privilèges dorés. Je fus alors fort aise de constater que Sa Majesté, ne daigna pas un instant reporter sur moi la moindre attention, au contraire de Monsieur, qui, soucieux, ne pouvait se résoudre à m'abandonner une journée entière sans l'une de ses visites. S'il se démontrait parfois surprotecteur, je ne pouvais me plaindre de chacune de nos retrouvailles, fortuites ou bien prévues.

Mes amies, si douces et présentes dans ma vie, n'auraient put m'apaiser comme le moindre de ses regards pouvait le faire. Je ne leur parlai pas de suite de l'incident dans ma chambre à coucher, je craignais bien trop leur regard empli de pitié. Peut-être m'imaginais-je aussi que cela pourrait engendrer quelques jalousies déplacées. Sophie, si alerte, avait été la première à remarquer le regard effrayé que je promenais dans les couloirs, à l'affût de la simple silhouette de Sa Majesté. Mais je ne luis avais rien confié, car Fabien Marshall n'était jamais loin quand elle se trouvait quelque part. Je savais qu'il était l'ombre assassine du Roi.

Ce n'est qu'au cours de l'une de nos soirées improvisées dans nos chambres, que je parlais à Eliza et Candice. Il m'avait fallut bien du courage pour exprimer à voix haute ce qu'il s'était produit, et les émotions violentes qui m'avaient alors assaillies. J'avais attendu la fin de la journée, lorsque les vêpres s'étaient achevées et que les courtisans rentraient peu à peu dans leur chambrée. Je leur avais alors murmuré à voix basse ma sombre mésaventure, le frisson secouant encore mon corps glacé d'effroi.

Eliza, dont les joues s'étaient empourprées expressément de rage s'était alors mise à arpenter la pièce, ses petits poings serrés bien fort, cependant que Candice, emplie de sollicitude, avait glissé sa main sur mon épaule.

"-Comment peux t-il ainsi oser attenter à votre personne ? ! s'était mise à grommeler Eliza à voix basse.

-Il s'agit du Roi, il peut tout oser, c'est bien là l'un des droits fondamentaux dont il est pourvu, la reprit Candice avec douceur, mais l'air grave.

-Je ne comprends pas. Je veux dire, il avait toujours un air dangereux dans les yeux, hésitais-je. Mais, tout cela s'est apaisé au fil des mois. Si bien, que j'ai eu à tord, la faiblesse de penser que cela lui était passé. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce qu'il revienne me voir, si entêté à l'idée de me...ne puis-je achever cette phrase."

Candice me serra un moment contre son bras, jusqu'à ce que ma peine se soit apaisée. Eliza, elle, ne cessait toujours pas d'arpenter la pièce de long en large, comme un félin sauvage en cage. Un léger sourire illumina pourtant ses traits.

"-Malgré tout, Monsieur n'a pas hésité un instant à braver les foudres de son frère pour voler à votre secours, ma chère. Je crois que vous lui plaisez bien, minauda la jeune femme, le regard pétillant de malice.

-C'est impossible, murmurais-je, les joues en feu, le cœur soudainement lourd dans ma poitrine.

-Et pourquoi donc, je vous prie ?

-Ne soyez pas sotte, rit Candice, nous surprenant Eliza et moi. Le Duc d'Orléans, certes marié à cette chère et rustaude Palatine, n'est pas bien intéressé par les grâces féminines dont nous sommes pourvues.

-Que voulez-vous dire par là ? Sursautais-je, surprise.

-Eh bien ! N'avez-vous jamais remarqué les querelles basses entre le Chevalier de Lorraine et Monsieur ? S'amusa Eliza à son tour, cependant que je fronçais les sourcils, agacée. Ils sont amants, bien-sûr ! Mais le Chevalier est un libertin, conquis par bien des plaisirs éphémères, si vous voyez où je veux en venir... Raison pour laquelle Monsieur désespère parfois de l'avoir dans son entourage. "

Je ne sus que répondre, tant l'aigreur de cette nouvelle me coupait le souffle. Je commençais à comprendre, en effet, pourquoi il se permettait d'être si proche avec moi, sans jamais n'avoir le moindre regard avili de lubricité. Pourquoi notre affinité commune pour le tissus et le raffinement, n'était pas partagé par le Roi. Pourquoi il m'avait été si aisé de tomber amoureuse de cet homme si différent des autres. Pourtant, je ne pouvais cesser de ressentir cette émotion destructrice. Cela m'était bien égal, de savoir qu'il préférait les hommes aux femmes. Égoïstement, tout ce que je voulais, c'était garder notre complicité.

Je soupirais, épuisée, vaincue, avant de me reprendre. Je leur souris à toutes deux, avant de leur prendre le bras.

"-Que pourrais-je faire sans vous ici ? "

Nous sortîmes en cancanant dans le jardin, baigné de lumière. Le grand air était vivifiant, bien qu'encore frais. Je passais la journée à chaumer en leur compagnie, jusqu'à la soirée d'appartement. J'étais devenue plutôt douée au tric-trac, et possédais une chance inédite au Nain jaune. Je gagnais pratiquement assurément chaque mises, pourtant victime comme tous les autres du hasard des cartes. La soirée, douce, amusante, devint des plus particulière lorsque Palatine se joignit à nous tous.

Je la sentais perdue, comme nous, lorsque nous vivions nos premiers jours à la Cour. Elle ignorait si elle pouvait se joindre à nous, beaucoup jabotaient déjà dans son dos à mesure qu'elle apparaissait sous les lumières chiches de la salle. Son regard se posa un court moment sur moi, et je lui souris. Je n'étais qu'une couturière après tout, les vils complots politiques ne m'intéressaient guère.

J'étais bien décidée à venir lui adresser la parole, lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent sur la vision la plus improbable du monde. Philippe, mon si cher chevalier servant, s'avançait la tête bien haute, et le regard affligé pourtant plein de défi, dans une somptueuse robe de salon. Ses longs cheveux bouclés avaient été plus ou moins bien rattachés en un chignon lâche, ses mains tenaient un éventail parfumé en dentelle.

Le silence se fit. Tous le regardaient avec mépris, dédain, ou bien moqueries. Mais moi, je le voyais pour la première fois comme il était véritablement. Et mon cœur, en cet instant, fut bouleversé de tendresse à son égard. Je n'avais qu'un seul désir, le rejoindre, et l'accompagner parmi le reste de l'assemblée. Avant que je n'ai eu le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste, Palatine le rejoignit comme j'avais espéré le faire.

Bras dessus, bras dessous, ils s'avancèrent jusqu'au salon privé, en une parfaite représentation d'un couple uni. Je les envies un peu, happée par l'impression de force et d'unicité qui se dégage d'eux. Philippe m'aperçu au milieu de la foule. Il sembla surpris, et perturbé. Je luis souris, à lui aussi. Ses yeux bleus me transperçaient, et mon cœur épris d'amour, compris qu'il le préférait ainsi. Son visage s'illumina brièvement, alors que Candice posait sa main sur mon bras.

Elle semblait inquiète. Je la rassurais du regard, et Eliza passa son bras sous le miens. Nous rîmes ensemble, non pour nous moquer, mais parce qu'il était bon d'être les unes avec les autres, et de comprendre ce qui était incompréhensible aux yeux des autres.


End file.
